<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volition by changingshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339424">Volition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows'>changingshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princess/Lady-in-Waiting AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon becomes the lady-in-waiting to Princess Chou Tzuyu.</p><p>The unforeseen happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princess/Lady-in-Waiting AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Volition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/gifts">Jeongsleggo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uORg1aeD_Og">song playing at the birthday party when jeongtzu dance</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Today, you will start your new job as the lady-in-waiting to Princess Chou Tzuyu. You will teach her etiquette, keep her informed of events taking place, relay messages to her as well as reading any correspondence she may receive and writing any that she may want to send. You will have a small room of your own within the palace, and will be expected to report for duty at precisely 7:30am every weekday morning, and 8:30am every weekend morning. There are many separate rooms for you to carry out your tasks, and you are already aware of where you should report for duty every morning, which is also where Tzuyu will meet you this afternoon. You are to not step foot in the Princess’ room at any time. You are to address the princess as, “Your highness”. You will be dismissed forthwith if you are found out to be disobeying any rules that we have set out for you, which you will see hanging on the wall opposite your bed. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon steps into the drawing room and carefully sits on the chair specifically pointed out to her. She takes a deep breath, but tries not to shift too much, wary of how many pairs of eyes are on her. In a few minutes, Princess Chou Tzuyu will step through the door.</p><p>Remarkably, Jeongyeon isn’t even fully sure of how she should conduct herself.</p><p>How will Princess Tzuyu act around her? Will she give Jeongyeon the cold shoulder? Will she even wear a <em> tiny </em>smile, just to give the nervous lady-in-waiting some reassurance?</p><p>Jeongyeon feels a lump forming in her throat. It feels like everyone can see it, despite nobody having noticed it. She bites the inside of her lip and swallows it, along with her pride.</p><p>Jeongyeon <em> needs </em>to make a good first impression.</p><p>As if on cue, the double doors swing open rather dramatically and a short, middle-aged man marches through them before stopping just inside the room. Everyone who was sitting down stands up immediately, including Jeongyeon, who suddenly feels her shoulders rise in panic. Someone behind her gives her a light yet firm tap on the shoulder, giving her no verbal direction to drop her shoulders, but Jeongyeon gets the picture anyway. She tries her best to compose herself as the middle-aged man speaks.</p><p>“Presenting, her Royal Highness, Princess Tzuyu.”</p><p>From behind a corner, a tall woman wearing a white, long-sleeved, buttoned down dress with matching court shoes steps out. Her hair is tied back in a loose ponytail, and her make-up is light, simple and elegant.</p><p>Jeongyeon already knew Princess Tzuyu was a beautiful woman from every picture she had ever seen. But in person?</p><p>Punishing her heart for beating as fast as it did in her presence, Jeongyeon opts to attribute it to her nervousness at being the lady-in-waiting to the princess.</p><p><em> Jeongyeon doesn’t </em> entirely <em> believe that, but she’s willing to go with it for the time being. </em></p><p>Suddenly very timid, Jeongyeon does everything she can to avoid Tzuyu’s gaze, thinking she shouldn’t be allowed to even <em> look </em>at the princess. But then, Tzuyu steps forward until they’re about a metre apart.</p><p>“Good afternoon. I believe you are Miss Yoo Jeongyeon, correct?”</p><p>Her voice is calm. Pleasant to listen to. Soft, with a gentle amiability about it…</p><p>Jeongyeon internally kicks herself, then her brain, into gear.</p><p>“U-Um, yes, your-your highness.” An awkward bow follows the greeting, and a broader grin spreads across Tzuyu’s face. This is <em> exactly </em>what Jeongyeon had feared.</p><p>Blatant self-consciousness right in front of the princess when she should be setting a good example (for herself, she reckons). Every pair of eyes feel like daggers now.</p><p>At the speed of a freight train, Jeongyeon realises that Tzuyu is trying to get her to meet her gaze. Eventually, she does so.</p><p>And the world stops turning for a little bit.</p><p>There is only so much Jeongyeon can think in such a small space of time when she is staring directly into the eyes of the princess. Jeongyeon wants to abandon all thought, all feelings and become a robot on the spot, just so she doesn’t have to deal with this sudden wave crashing over her.</p><p>
  <em> ‘She’s beautiful. She’s so beautiful.’ </em>
</p><p>Is Jeongyeon even allowed to compliment the princess? Even in her head? Jeongyeon begins to wonder if she was really cut out for the job in the first place.</p><p>Tzuyu extends her arm forward and smiles. Jeongyeon does a double-take, from Tzuyu’s eyes, to her hand, then back up to her eyes, then down to her hand again. It takes a couple seconds longer for her to realise that Tzuyu wants to <em> shake </em>her hand.</p><p>Painfully, it takes a few <em> more </em>seconds for Jeongyeon to reach for Tzuyu’s hand and actually shake it. It was like she was contemplating for a short while how she should go about doing it, because she felt as though if she even shook Tzuyu’s hand wrong, it would all end right there and then.</p><p>
  <em> Jeongyeon was absolutely contemplating that. </em>
</p><p>When they let go of one another’s hand, Tzuyu simply says, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>A tiny tinge of pink hits Jeongyeon’s cheeks, that she tries desperately to hide. “It’s um...it’s nice to meet you too.” Another, slightly less awkward, bow. Tzuyu bows her head slightly and gives another smile before slowly turning her back.</p><p>Jeongyeon can’t even fully relax yet.</p><p>“Miss Yoo, could you please escort the princess to the dining room for lunch?” the same middle-aged man from earlier requests. Jeongyeon delivers a third bow - the least awkward of the three - and moves to stand just in front of Tzuyu. At once, every book she’s read on how to be the best lady-in-waiting comes back to her mind and she takes a short, yet much needed deep breath.</p><p>“Right this way, your highness,” Jeongyeon says as calmly as she can, and turns to see Tzuyu grin at her before she faces forward and begins walking. Everyone watches the two of them leaving the room, already hopeful that the new lady-in-waiting will do a good job.</p><p>As they are walking down the corridor, Jeongyeon notices that it’s just the two of them. She has one hope. One wish. That she <em> won’t </em>mess this up.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Tzuyu speaks, “Miss Yoo?”</p><p>Jeongyeon isn’t sure if she should stop or not. She feels highly rude speaking to the princess with her back to her, but knows walking backwards is impractical. She decides to turn her head in Tzuyu’s direction quickly and says, “Yes, your highness?”</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p><em> That </em>wasn’t a question Jeongyeon was expecting. So much so, she doesn’t even know how to answer it for a while.</p><p>“Um…” Jeongyeon <em> has </em>to stop doing that. Tzuyu senses that Jeongyeon feels so out of her depth, and chuckles inwardly.</p><p>“It’s okay. We can talk casually back and forth. I don’t have a stick up my behind.”</p><p>Involuntarily, Jeongyeon lets out the smallest laugh, partly due to the comment made, and partly due to the fact Tzuyu said <em> behind. </em></p><p>She then coughs to try and mask it because she realises she has just laughed at the princess.</p><p>Or is it <em> with </em> the princess? Tzuyu <em> did </em>laugh just now, right?</p><p>Jeongyeon is brought back to reality by the sound of Tzuyu’s laughter again.</p><p>Perhaps Jeongyeon just needs to loosen up a bit.</p><p>“Well, I’m fine, thank you for asking. How are you?” Is Jeongyeon even…?</p><p>“I’m well!” Tzuyu replies brightly. A few seconds of silence pass, and Jeongyeon swallows yet another lump that has since formed in her throat. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, Miss Yoo but, I can tell that you seem...nervous to talk to me.”</p><p><em> ‘Obviously,’ </em>Jeongyeon thinks.</p><p>“You don’t have to be nervous. In fact, I would really like to talk with you more. You <em> are </em>my lady-in-waiting after all.” The short pause that follows feels like hours as Jeongyeon ponders her words. “I would like us to try and become...friends.”</p><p>They’re nearing the dining room as Tzuyu says this. Much like everything else the princess has said, Jeongyeon has no idea how to react to it, afraid to say the wrong thing all the time.</p><p>It’s like Tzuyu can read her mind. “I understand. If you even step an inch out of line you risk being punished for it. But really, don’t hesitate to talk to me in a casual manner.” At this point, Tzuyu is almost standing beside Jeongyeon. The blonde doesn’t know if she should quicken her pace so that she’s standing in front again. Their eyes meet once more. Tzuyu’s gaze is soft as she looks upon Jeongyeon.</p><p>At the very least, Jeongyeon feels as though she should endeavour to <em> try. </em></p><p>So, try she shall.</p><p>“Okay,” she blurts out, and Tzuyu smiles, content with that answer.</p><p>“Thank you,” the princess replies.</p><p>As Jeongyeon escorts Tzuyu into the dining room and towards her chair, she suddenly thinks about Tzuyu’s response.</p><p>
  <em> Thank you. </em>
</p><p>Tzuyu <em> thanked </em>her.</p><p>Jeongyeon lets that sink in for a few seconds as she is excused from the dining room. Ladies-in-waiting are not to eat with the princess. It’s another one of the rules.</p><p>She is directed to the room where the palace staff eat, and pointed towards a seat at the end of the table on the far left. Sitting down, she bows her head to the woman sitting to the left of her.</p><p>“Hello there!” the woman greets, quite loudly. “My name’s Nayeon. I’m the head of the kitchen staff here at the palace. This is Sana, one of the maids,” she explains, pointing to the woman opposite Jeongyeon. The two of them smile at one another as Jeongyeon introduces herself. “Hungry?” Nayeon asks.</p><p>Truthfully, Jeongyeon could do with a decent lunch. She had two slices of toast for breakfast that morning at around 7am and it was nearing 3pm. Her stomach involuntarily growls and Nayeon chuckles beside her.</p><p>“Don’t you worry! We’ll make sure you’re well fed!” Nayeon reaches for a large pot in the middle of their table and carefully picks it up, setting it down in front of Jeongyeon’s bowl. “Chicken soup! Freshly made by yours truly and quite delicious I might add,” Nayeon says, a playful smirk playing on her lips as she lifts the lid. Steam emanates from the soup and Jeongyeon inhales the scent, letting it overwhelm that particular sense. “Bowl, please!” Nayeon says, holding out her hand, and Jeongyeon quickly fumbles to pass it to her.</p><p>Nayeon holds the bowl in one hand and ladles some soup into it before putting it down in front of Jeongyeon. She puts the ladle back and closes the lid, then sits back down.</p><p>“You’re the new lady-in-waiting, right?” Nayeon tilts her head to the side. Jeongyeon nods her head coyly and Nayeon nudges her. "You'll love it here. It's a really nice palace! <em> Huge! </em>The grounds are gorgeous and there's a maze out the back! It has 300 rooms and the food here is impeccable although," she flips her hair, "you didn't hear that from me."</p><p>Drawing back a little, Jeongyeon takes the time to observe Nayeon's actions. Her behaviour doesn't seem to be indicative of a staff member at the palace.</p><p>In comparison, Sana is a lot quieter. She only smiles and returns to eating her lunch, which Jeongyeon realises she hasn't touched yet.</p><p>On the table in front of her, there's one spoon sitting to the right of the bowl. She momentarily finds it odd; Jeongyeon's seen pictures of cutlery layouts where there were dozens of forks, knives and spoons, each with their own function.</p><p>She supposes that kind of set-up is reserved for the royals.</p><p>Picking up the spoon, she begins to eat. "Mm," she says, "this is really good."</p><p>"Told you!" Nayeon grins.</p><p>The soup is incredibly rich, and Jeongyeon is sure she’s never eaten something like this before. All of the separate flavours stand out and she hums gratefully, savouring the delicious taste. Beside her, Nayeon glances over every so often and smiles, thankful that the new lady-in-waiting is enjoying the soup.</p><p>“So I guess you’ve met the princess already then?” Nayeon asks. Jeongyeon nods as she reaches for her napkin and lightly pats the corners of her lips. “She’s really friendly, so kind-hearted. She wouldn’t hurt a fly.”</p><p>Jeongyeon becomes increasingly curious about Nayeon. “How long have you been working here?”</p><p>“Me? Five years. My father’s a close friend of Tzuyu’s father, so he was able to get me a job working here. I started as a maid, then began working in the kitchen about a year later, and then was promoted to being the head of the kitchen about three years after that.”</p><p>“You’ve been the head of the kitchen for a whole year?” Jeongyeon questions.</p><p>“Mhm,” Nayeon replies, taking a sip of her water. <em> ‘Ah,’ </em> Jeongyeon thinks, <em> ‘that’s why she’s so laid-back.’ </em>“What about you? How did you get a job as the lady-in-waiting?” Nayeon asks the question with a hint of surprise in her voice, not that that comes as a shock to Jeongyeon. It’s not some old job you can just apply for.</p><p>“I was in my final year of university getting a degree in hospitality and my class got given a chance to come here and do a workshop on royal duties. They sent me a letter back in December, saying that I stood out to them as someone who would be perfect for the job as the new lady-in-waiting since they were already looking for someone. I thought it was fake originally like, I didn’t know how to react. But then I saw the <em> very </em> authentic royal seal at the bottom and was absolutely floored.” Nayeon raises her eyebrows at the story. Sana is also astonished. Jeongyeon notices both expressions. “I know! I still can’t believe this is all happening.”</p><p>“Wow,” Nayeon finishes up her lunch and wipes her mouth with her napkin. “You must’ve done something impressive to not only get a job here, but to get a job as the lady-in-waiting to the princess.”</p><p>
  <em> ‘That’s an understatement.’ </em>
</p><p>“Yeah...I still don’t know what I did, to be honest,” Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders and Nayeon pats her back lightly.</p><p>“Well, whatever you did, don’t give them a reason to think they were wrong for choosing you. It’s an important role, so respect it,” Nayeon bluntly states.</p><p>The sudden change in demeanor briefly takes Jeongyeon aback, but then she nods, knowing that Nayeon is right. She turns to the woman opposite, who is quietly eating her soup. Jeongyeon frowns a little. “How are you?”</p><p>Sana glances up at her and swallows thickly, “U-Um…”</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“N-No it’s...it’s okay… I’m good,” Sana answers. Jeongyeon smiles, and sees Sana smiling too. For some reason, it makes Jeongyeon’s heart happy. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m okay. When did you start as a maid?”</p><p>“Oh, me? About three months ago.”</p><p><em> ‘Wow, not too long ago.’ </em>“Is it...fun?” Jeongyeon can’t quite come up with the right word and mentally facepalms due to it.</p><p>“Well it’s...interesting,” Sana replies, shrugging her shoulders in the process to show she really doesn’t know how to answer the question.</p><p>“When Sana first started she was incredibly nervous,” Nayeon reveals. “She didn’t speak much then and doesn’t so much now.” Jeongyeon returns her gaze to the blonde sitting opposite. “I’ve always encouraged her to speak up more. She’s always stayed by my side and we’ve become good friends.”</p><p>Sana hides her lips, then speaks, “I just… I still feel so out of my element here. And I mean, when you’re a maid you’re not really expected to speak as much so I guess I got stuck in that mindset.”</p><p>Melancholy hits both Jeongyeon and Sana at the same time. Jeongyeon gazes at Sana as she continues eating, then says, “Well, if you wanna talk to anyone, I’m here.” When Sana looks up, the smile she sees on Jeongyeon’s face is so warm and friendly that she almost cries on the spot.</p><p>“Thank you, Jeongyeon.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Sana.”</p><p>Nayeon looks back and forth between the two of them and can’t help but let a tiny smile appear.</p><p>“You know, I think the three of us are gonna become best friends for life,” Nayeon predicts.</p><p>Life is unpredictable, but Jeongyeon would be lying if she said she didn’t want to become friends with them.</p><p>--</p><p>About an hour after lunch, Tzuyu gazes out of her bedroom window, eyeing the grounds in front of the palace. She has since taken her ponytail out, her brown hair just slightly past her shoulders. She sighs, and suddenly the face of her lady-in-waiting pops into her mind.</p><p><em> You should probably spend some time getting to know your lady-in-waiting, </em> her father had said. <em> Sit in your personal library and have a chat. </em></p><p><em> ‘Personal library,’ </em>Tzuyu thinks, tutting. “More like another spare room you had no use for so you decided to turn it into a place where I could read, despite me being able to do that from the comfort of my own room,” she mumbles under her breath.</p><p>But she can’t ignore it. She <em> should </em>really get to know Jeongyeon a lot more.</p><p>Tzuyu thinks about Jeongyeon for a while.</p><p>Roughly the same height, blonde hair that was tied back into a tight ponytail, long black trousers, a white blouse and beige jacket. She was wearing court shoes that matched the colour of her jacket. She had done her make-up, though it was minimal. For a few minutes, Tzuyu can’t get Jeongyeon out of her mind.</p><p>
  <em> ‘She’s pretty. She has a wonderful smile. She looked very smart.’ </em>
</p><p>Giving her head a light shake, Tzuyu turns to walk towards her bed and sit on the end of it. She runs her hands along the hem of the grey, patterned bed scarf and exhales. She knows for a fact that Jeongyeon would be in her room right now. Perhaps she’s unpacking her luggage, or simply gazing out of the window just as Tzuyu had been doing earlier.</p><p>Tzuyu’s eyes find the calendar hanging on the wall. 24th May.</p><p>Her 21st birthday would be coming up soon.</p><p>Along with another prior engagement that she didn’t like to think about.</p><p>A tiny groan escapes her lips. <em> ‘I’ll go see if Jeongyeon’s busy.’ </em></p><p>Standing up to leave her room, she opens her door and steps out into the hallway, shutting it behind her. Tzuyu had been told where Jeongyeon’s room is; she starts to make her way there.</p><p>Once she arrives, she knocks on the oak door three times, then takes a step back.</p><p>Some time passes before the door opens. “Oh. Good afternoon,” Jeongyeon bows her head.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” Tzuyu smiles. Jeongyeon still has her hair tied back in a ponytail, but has since removed her jacket. The princess’ cheeks begin to feel warm, but she ignores it. “I’ve been thinking...we should probably get to know one another more. There’s a small library type room just down the hall. My father calls it my <em> personal library,” </em>she rolls her eyes a little and Jeongyeon puts her hands behind her back. “But we can go there!”</p><p>“Okay then,” Jeongyeon smiles, and Tzuyu matches that smile, chuckling too. Slipping on a pair of flat shoes that are sitting nearby, Jeongyeon leaves her bedroom and closes the door. She moves to stand in front, then remembers that she doesn’t exactly know where she’s going; she allows Tzuyu to take the lead.</p><p>They start walking down the corridor, and Jeongyeon takes an opportunity to look at the paintings hanging on the walls. She sees a few portraits of people who lived in the palace, and a couple of landscape paintings depicting rural parts of Korea. She glances down and sees she is walking on a rug that has such intricate detail that she stares at it for a while and doesn’t realise that she’s slowed down considerably.</p><p>By the time Tzuyu has reached the library, Jeongyeon is still standing in the middle of the corridor. Turning around, Tzuyu notices Jeongyeon is fixated on the rug. She lets out a small sigh and saunters back over to her. “18th century. There are about a dozen of the same rugs dotted about all over the palace. Handmade by one person who was apparently adamant that they wanted to finish them all by themselves. Each rug allegedly took them around eight days to complete.”</p><p>“Whoa…” says Jeongyeon before clearing her throat and looking back up. The sun pours through the window and beams onto Tzuyu’s face. Radiant.</p><p>In just split seconds, Jeongyeon goes from being entranced by the rug, to being almost swept away by Tzuyu’s beauty.</p><p>
  <em> Almost. </em>
</p><p>“It’s a… It’s a cool rug,” Jeongyeon blurts out; she immediately wants the ground to swallow her up.</p><p>Tzuyu giggles a little, “It is a pretty cool rug, I suppose.” She grins before asking if they should continue onwards to the library, and Jeongyeon nods her head once. Slowly turning her back, Tzuyu looks over at Jeongyeon for a few seconds before facing the front again. She swears she can almost feel her heart pounding in her chest.</p><p>
  <em> Almost. </em>
</p><p>They step into the library, Tzuyu allowing Jeongyeon to enter first which the lady-in-waiting was not prepared for. “Wait, you should enter first!”</p><p>“It’s okay, honestly,” Tzuyu smiles. She finds Jeongyeon endearing. “After you.”</p><p>Biting the inside of her lip, Jeongyeon exhales and steps into the room, Tzuyu following on after and closing the door behind her.</p><p>"Welcome to my library. It's not nearly as big as the main library. I mostly come in here to write," Tzuyu explains.</p><p>Jeongyeon turns on the spot to face the princess, jaw on the ground. "It's so...wow…"</p><p>Every sight absolves Jeongyeon of any words she <em> could </em>use to describe what she sees. It's all so overwhelming, and Jeongyeon constantly looks around, taking everything in and processing it. On one wall, three bookshelves stand beside one another, each with ten shelves. She wonders how Tzuyu can read so many books. Fiction, non-fiction, biographies, autobiographies, poetry, textbooks, four dictionaries. Volumes that must be over a thousand pages long. Leather bound books, paperbacks, hardbacks. Jeongyeon wishes she could own as many books.</p><p>"To be honest, I haven't read everything on those shelves. I don't know how long it would take for me to do so," Tzuyu explains, stepping closer to Jeongyeon. "I'd say I've read about half of the books there?"</p><p>"Half? That's still impressive!" the blonde compliments. Tzuyu chuckles inwardly. Then, she gets an idea.</p><p>"If you ever want to come in here and read any books, please do so, by all means."</p><p>It takes a little while for the words to register. "Wait, you mean I can...come in here and…?"</p><p>"Why of course!" Tzuyu smiles. "I don't come in here as often, as I said I mostly come in here to write. I have my own small bookshelf in my room where I keep my favourites. Begs the question why I even have a <em> personal library </em>in the first place." Every time Tzuyu says those words, she adds an inflection of sarcasm. It's funny to Jeongyeon that the princess has this attitude towards it.</p><p>Self-awareness? Perhaps.</p><p>"Well...if you're okay with it, your highness…"</p><p>Tzuyu is about to say something else, but she stops herself. "I'm absolutely okay with it. In fact, I encourage you to do so."</p><p>Jeongyeon swallows. A beat passes. "Thank you, your highness."</p><p>The princess doesn't know how long she can go on hearing Jeongyeon say <em> your highness. </em> A part of her wants to ask at that moment to be referred to as Tzuyu, but two thoughts overtake. <em> It's protocol, </em> and <em> it's too soon. </em>Tzuyu's unsure where that second thought comes from.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Tzuyu responds. Another beat passes as they continue to look at one another. Jeongyeon breaks the eye contact first.</p><p>“Um, what should we do?”</p><p>Tzuyu gazes around, thinking of something they could do. Her eyes then fall on a random poetry book on one of the shelves and the corners of her lips turn upwards. “Read some poetry to me.”</p><p>“Some poetry?” Jeongyeon becomes flustered very quickly as Tzuyu steps forward to take the poetry book out. She spins around and closes the space between the two of them.</p><p>“Mhm,” the princess nods, and holds the book out for Jeongyeon to take. Jeongyeon hesitates for a few seconds before taking the book. They both sit down on a couple of armchairs and Jeongyeon clears her throat, opening the book.</p><p>“Any particular poem?”</p><p>Tzuyu shrugs, “I don’t mind.”</p><p>Jeongyeon hums. Thinks for a second. “How about…” Flicking through the book, she takes note of how many pages it has. “If you give me a number between...one and one-hundred and three, I’ll turn to that page and read you that poem.”</p><p>“Oh! Okay then, um...sixty-four.”</p><p>Jeongyeon turns to page sixty-four and says the title of the poem before beginning to read. Tzuyu tilts her head to the side a little, paying attention to the blonde’s voice. <em> ‘She’s so well spoken.’ </em></p><p>Jeongyeon adds expression to her voice, making Tzuyu chuckle hearing the rather whimsical poem. By the time Jeongyeon finishes reading, Tzuyu is almost doubling over laughing. She’s never heard someone bring so much character to a poem; Tzuyu wants her to read more.</p><p>“Okay, another page number?” Jeongyeon wonders, and Tzuyu pouts a little, thinking about it.</p><p>“Fourteen,” Tzuyu says, and Jeongyeon nods once, turning back to that page. She says the title and starts to read again. It’s another comedic poem, and Tzuyu wears a huge smile on her face hearing Jeongyeon’s voice and seeing her expressions.</p><p><em> ‘She’s so funny,’ </em>Tzuyu thinks.</p><p>Once Jeongyeon reaches the end, the two of them are chuckling loudly.</p><p>About half an hour later, they’ve made it through at least thirty poems.</p><p>At the end of the last one, Jeongyeon senses that Tzuyu wants to move on from being read poetry, so she closes the book and puts it down on the table beside her. Thoughts circulate Tzuyu’s mind as she remembers: she wanted to get to know Jeongyeon a lot more.</p><p>“So, Jeongyeon…” Her lady-in-waiting meets her eyes. Tzuyu finds them so pretty. She clears her throat. Shakes her head a little. “Tell me more about you.”</p><p>Picking at her nails, Jeongyeon considers the best way to answer the question. How much should she say? She didn’t think Tzuyu would want to get to know her at all. But there sits the princess, waiting patiently for Jeongyeon to begin talking about herself.</p><p>It wasn’t the place Jeongyeon expected to be in at this moment.</p><p>“Um, well, I’m...twenty-three…”</p><p>Tzuyu’s face falls, “Jeongyeon… I want to know more about you as a person. I want to know about the things you love, the things you hate, everything in between!” Jeongyeon is taken aback by the request. Tzuyu sees the look on her face. “Okay, what’s a more fun way we can do this?”</p><p>“Um...we could play Twenty-One Questions?”</p><p>A confused look appears on the princess’ face, “Twenty-One...Questions?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s a game where one of us asks the other twenty-one questions and the other answers them, then we switch around.”</p><p>“I see! That’s a lot of questions…”</p><p>“Should we go back and forth asking the questions and just answer them at the same time?” Jeongyeon proposes.</p><p>Tzuyu nods. “Would you like to go first?” she questions, and Jeongyeon shakes her head.</p><p>“After you, your highness.”</p><p><em> ‘There it is again.’ </em>Tzuyu can’t think about that right now. She sighs, thinking of the first question to ask. “If you had a time machine, would you go back to the past, or go to the future?”</p><p>“The future, most definitely. I don’t want to live in the past. I want to see what lies ahead of me.”</p><p>Tzuyu agrees, “If I had the choice, I would go to the future too. I think it’d be interesting to see what the world will be like in a few years.” Jeongyeon nods. “Okay, your turn!”</p><p>“Hmm...random but, it popped into my head. Would you rather live on the beach or in the mountains?”</p><p>“Ooh, mountains! I’ve always loved nature. Living in the mountains would be a <em> dream.” </em></p><p>Jeongyeon naturally follows on, “I would love to live in the mountains too. I visited a mountain range a couple of times and it was a magical experience.”</p><p>“Really? I would love to visit a mountain range one day. I see pictures all the time of beautiful views from the peaks of mountains and would love to see that in real life. I think I even own a book on mountains somewhere,” Tzuyu reveals, turning in her chair to briefly look at her bookshelves before returning her attention to Jeongyeon.</p><p>“Let me tell you, the views are spectacular,” Jeongyeon tells her, leaning forward a little like what she’s talking about is a well kept secret. For some reason, Tzuyu feels her cheeks warming up ever so slightly. She eyes the floor quickly then glances back up.</p><p>“Oh um, it’s my turn, uh… How would you describe yourself in one word?”</p><p>“One word? That’s hard…” Jeongyeon muses, tapping her chin with her index finger. “I think...hard-working.” Tzuyu hums curiously. “Yeah, I put a lot of effort into my work. Throughout university I mostly had my nose either stuck in a textbook or I was sitting in front of a computer in the library studying. My friends sometimes thought I was no fun and that I was working too much. I had to learn how to take breaks more regularly. But I’m definitely a hard-working person. And you?”</p><p>“I’m going to say determined.” Jeongyeon raises her eyebrows. “I’m determined to make a difference. Make a change. I’m also determined to be my own person.” She nods in a confident manner and Jeongyeon grins at her self assurance.</p><p>“That’s great to hear.” They stare at one another and smile rather fondly. It doesn’t take long for Jeongyeon to get lost in Tzuyu’s eyes before she turns away. <em> ‘For God’s sake, Jeongyeon, what is going on?’ </em>“Ahem, um…”</p><p>“Oh my gosh!” Tzuyu suddenly says, checking the clock on the wall behind Jeongyeon. She groans a little and looks down at the blonde sitting opposite. “I’ve just remembered.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s nearly 4:30pm.”</p><p><em> ‘Of course,’ </em> Jeongyeon thinks, <em> ‘how could I have forgotten part of the princess’ schedule already?’ </em></p><p>Jeongyeon had been given a full schedule of what Tzuyu does throughout the week after she was dismissed from lunch. Every Sunday, at 4:30pm, Tzuyu goes to an art studio situated in another part of the palace for two hours to paint.</p><p>That’s when Jeongyeon remembers her role at the palace, and immediately stands up, “Shall I escort you to the art studio, your highness?”</p><p>Just like that, the magic fades.</p><p>It doesn’t even fade. It goes out like a light.</p><p>Tzuyu can’t understand why she feels so upset by this. She would rather stay in this library and talk to Jeongyeon for hours than go to the art studio. Already, she feels comfortable talking to Jeongyeon. There’s no awkward tension. It feels like they’ve clicked instantly.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Damn you, stupid schedule.’ </em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon would be lying if she said she didn’t want to stay and continue talking to the princess. But she knows she has a job to do. Tzuyu looks up at her, her eyes nearly pleading with Jeongyeon to sit back down and forget about the schedule - because Tzuyu was planning to - so they could sit in the library and talk for hours.</p><p>But then Tzuyu recalls the word Jeongyeon used to describe herself: <em> hard-working. </em></p><p>Her eyes flutter shut for a few seconds before they open again; Tzuyu then stands up and exhales, “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>As part of the job, Jeongyeon joins Tzuyu in the art studio, watching her paint a beautiful landscape. Her eyes become transfixed on this particular work, then realises what the painting is meant to be of.</p><p>A mountain range.</p><p>A tiny smile spreads across Tzuyu’s lips. Jeongyeon’s eyes widen.</p><p>The two of them hope they'll have more in common the more they get to know each other.</p><p>--</p><p>Dinner ends, and Jeongyeon quickly leaves to go to the dining room where Tzuyu is waiting for her.</p><p>Throughout the short journey to the dining room, the mountain range picture that Tzuyu painted in the art studio never leaves her mind. She recalls how Tzuyu wanted it to be framed and put up on her wall as soon as possible, which it was within half an hour. A smile appears. Jeongyeon eyes the rug below her; the exact same rug on the floor where their bedrooms and the small library are. She still thinks it’s the coolest rug she’s ever seen.</p><p>Approaching the dining room, Jeongyeon bows to the man standing in front of the closed double doors. He returns the gesture before spinning around and opening the doors, stepping to the side to allow Jeongyeon to enter.</p><p>Tzuyu’s head snaps to the right and her eyes light up upon seeing Jeongyeon. They smile at one another before Tzuyu looks towards her parents. “I’ll be returning to my room now.”</p><p>Her parents nod before bidding her a goodnight. She grins then walks towards Jeongyeon, “Hi.”</p><p>“H-Hi,” Jeongyeon stutters in response. Their eyes stay locked for a few seconds before Jeongyeon turns her back and begins exiting the dining room, Tzuyu behind her. Jeongyeon’s cheeks begin to feel warm.</p><p><em> ‘Stop it, cheeks,’ </em>she thinks. Tzuyu glances at Jeongyeon for a little while before looking directly ahead again. The two of them head back upstairs towards Tzuyu’s bedroom in comfortable silence, though they both wish that the other would break the ice.</p><p>
  <em> It doesn’t happen. </em>
</p><p>As they walk down the corridor towards Tzuyu’s room, the princess stops them. “Hold on, Jeongyeon,” she whispers.</p><p>Jeongyeon pivots. “What’s wrong?” Tzuyu indicates the room behind her, and Jeongyeon remembers that to be the small library. “What are you suggesting, your highness?”</p><p>Tzuyu figures she will have to deal with the unexplainable tug at her heart whenever Jeongyeon says <em> your highness. </em>“Um, I was thinking, we could go back to the library and continue our game from earlier?”</p><p><em> ‘Twenty-One Questions,’ </em>Jeongyeon remembers. “Are you sure? Your bedtime is at 10pm, right?”</p><p>“Yes, and it’s only 9pm. Come on, let’s go!” Tzuyu moves to stand by the door to the library then beckons Jeongyeon over. Jeongyeon hesitates for a bit, then relaxes her shoulders and joins Tzuyu in the library, where up until 10pm, they finish their game of Twenty-One questions.</p><p>They find that they have more in common than they realise, yet they don’t realise that their walls are starting to come down brick by brick.</p><p>--</p><p>For Jeongyeon and Tzuyu two rather uneventful days pass, the only interesting parts to them being when they got to spend time together. On Monday, the two of them spent a little while walking around the gardens, Tzuyu introducing Jeongyeon to every flower growing there, and telling her facts about the palace that intrigued Jeongyeon immensely. They also spent more time in the small library, and Jeongyeon read more poetry to the princess, which already was becoming one of their favourite pastimes.</p><p>On Tuesday, Tzuyu had her bi-weekly etiquette classes, which were of course led by Jeongyeon. Being her lady-in-waiting meant this was one of her duties. It became the most fun Tzuyu had ever had in an etiquette class, and she suddenly wished they were weekly instead. In the evening they went back to the library, where Tzuyu proposed that it become something they do every evening after dinner. Jeongyeon couldn’t say no to that.</p><p>It’s Wednesday, and Tzuyu awakes to the sun beaming through the windows and onto her face. Her arm extends and she turns off her alarm. Turning to lie on her back, Tzuyu stares at the ceiling. She knows what day it is today.</p><p>Her eyes find the clock on her bedside table: 7:06am. Pushing herself up, she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Sitting in the top drawer of her end table is her phone. She doesn’t use it very often, but is for some reason inclined to today. Pulling it open, she takes out her phone and her screen lights up. She unlocks her phone, trying to see if she could remember her password. The home screen pops up and Tzuyu breathes a sigh of relief. She doesn’t have much on her phone, her parents understanding it to be a distraction from her royal duties. The only “fun” thing she has on her phone is a puzzle game, and even <em> that </em>was installed for her to be used as a tool to keep her problem solving skills up to par.</p><p><em> Problem solving is an important part of being a princess and a queen, </em>her father had told her one day, subtly reminding her that she was the heir to the throne. Maybe that’s why Tzuyu doesn’t use her phone as often.</p><p>As quickly as she unlocks it, she locks it again and puts it back in her drawer.</p><p>She stretches and yawns before climbing out of bed. Much like every day, she steps into her walk-in wardrobe -  which has another door so that Jeongyeon can access it without stepping into her room - and finds the outfit picked out for her. Another task of the lady-in-waiting.</p><p>A black knee length skirt with a white long-sleeved blouse and a pair of court shoes. Simple, yet sophisticated.</p><p>It then hits Tzuyu that Jeongyeon has no idea. She wonders if she should have told Jeongyeon.</p><p>“They should be arriving around midday,” Tzuyu tells herself as she gets ready. “Plenty of time to tell Jeongyeon, sure.”</p><p>Once Tzuyu is ready, she checks her appearance in the mirror then glances at the clock: 7:22am.</p><p><em> ‘Sana should be here in a few minutes.’ </em> She takes some time out to sit on the end of her bed and reflect. <em> ‘I should’ve told Jeongyeon. What if someone else has already told her? Damn it…’ </em>As soon as that thought enters her mind, it’s over.</p><p>“I hope this doesn’t ruin anything,” Tzuyu mumbles; she then scolds herself. <em> ‘Why would it ruin anything? What is there to ruin?’ </em></p><p>Tzuyu rubs at her forehead and groans. Standing up, she moves towards her bedroom door and collects herself. <em> ‘Just...calm down, Tzuyu. Everything will be okay.’ </em> Her eyes find the clock again. The minutes <em> can’t </em>go any slower. She drums her fingers on the door handle until 7:30am arrives and there’s a knock at the door. Opening it, Tzuyu is greeted by Sana, her maid, bowing and saying, “Good morning, your highness.”</p><p>Tzuyu smiles; Sana sounds brighter, and it makes Tzuyu happy. “Good morning, Sana. Come in.” She steps to the side and Sana bows her head once more before entering and getting to work immediately. “Thank you, Sana.”</p><p>“Not a problem, your highness.” They grin at one another before Tzuyu exits the bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. With another sigh, Tzuyu begins her trip to the dining room for breakfast.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the drawing room, Jeongyeon patiently waits for the schedule of the day’s events. She sits down on one of the armchairs until the same middle-aged man she saw on the first day steps into the room and smiles at her.</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Yoo. Here is the schedule of the day.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jeongyeon replies, taking the piece of paper from him. She stares at it, and her eyes instantly find the information next to <em> 12:00pm.  </em></p><p><em> “Visit from the Park family,” </em>she reads aloud. “Who are they?”</p><p>The man answers, “Oh! Did you not know?” Jeongyeon shakes her head. “Ah, I do apologise, I thought you did. The Park family rule another kingdom and Miss Tzuyu is sworn to marry the son of that family.”</p><p>In an instant, Jeongyeon’s heart drops. <em> ‘Why did she not tell me?’ </em>Jeongyeon figures she wasn’t initially privy to that knowledge. “I see.” Why does Jeongyeon feel this way? She doesn’t know how to react upon hearing that the princess is being married off to the prince of another kingdom. Something about it makes her head spin.</p><p>“So today, she will be meeting him for the first time.”</p><p><em> ‘The first time?’ </em>“When will they be...getting married?”</p><p>“In less than two months time.”</p><p>This answer shocks Jeongyeon to point that she can’t stop her jaw from dropping to the ground. As quickly as she can, she closes her mouth and hopes that the man didn’t notice her astonishment upon learning that information.</p><p>“Well,” Jeongyeon says before swallowing the lump quickly forming in her throat. <em> ‘This is ridiculous,’ </em> she chastises herself, <em> ‘why are you being like this?’ </em></p><p>That’s a question she finds she <em> can’t </em>answer, as much as she wants to know.</p><p>Looking at the list of people expected to be at this meeting, Jeongyeon finds her name at the very end. Her head spins even more. “Wait, <em> I’m </em>going to be present?”</p><p>“Well, you <em> are </em> the lady-in-waiting to the princess, of <em> course </em>you’re going to be present!” the man responds, seemingly stunned at the absurdity of the question.</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course,” Jeongyeon says, head hanging low at the sudden embarrassment she feels.</p><p>“Any other questions?” the man asks after a short period of silence. Jeongyeon shakes her head. “Then if that’s all, I shall see you at the same time tomorrow morning, Miss Yoo.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>The man bows then leaves silently. As soon as he’s gone, Jeongyeon clasps a hand over her mouth.</p><p>“An arranged marriage…” she mutters to herself. “Holy hell.” Standing up, she walks over to one of the many windows in the room and gazes out of it. A small distance away, she can see the bridge where she and Tzuyu stopped for a while on their walk around the gardens and just talked. Every so often, Jeongyeon would find herself staring at Tzuyu’s side profile before she returned her attention to the stream in front of her.</p><p>Inside the drawing room, Jeongyeon bites the inside of her bottom lip. The thoughts she had only <em> begun </em> to have had to be suppressed. They <em> had </em>to be.</p><p>
  <em> Thought suppression doesn’t work. </em>
</p><p>Her eyes close.</p><p>--</p><p>Midday rolls around and Tzuyu stands in the grand hall, waiting for the Park family to arrive. She takes a deep breath in, her parents standing either side of her with excited looks on their face. Tzuyu manages her best smile, while screaming internally.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Why have I been dragged into this?’ </em>
</p><p>To their right, the double doors open and a guard walks through. Behind him is the Park family, the parents, their eldest child, Jihyo, and her younger brother, Minseok. Tzuyu knows very little about him, and yet they are to be married in just under two months. She knows he’s five months older than her...and that’s about it.</p><p>Tzuyu swallows thickly and turns her head away.</p><p>“Mr and Mrs Park! It’s nice to meet you,” Tzuyu’s father says as he and his wife step forward to greet the other couple. In Tzuyu’s peripheral view, she can see Minseok looking at her. To his right, Jihyo stands, looking at her also. Tzuyu knows she can’t avoid eye contact forever. With a tentative smile on her face, Tzuyu turns to face them and takes a step forward. “This is our daughter, Tzuyu.”</p><p>Tzuyu bows, and the Park family return the gesture. Once Minseok lifts his head, he smiles at Tzuyu brightly, but she can see another emotion in his eyes. One that says, <em> I don’t wanna do this either. </em></p><p><em> ‘This is just perfect,’ </em>Tzuyu thinks sarcastically.</p><p>“Shall we go into the drawing room and talk before lunch?” Tzuyu’s mother proposes, and they all nod before the guard escorts them to said room. Tzuyu and Minseok find themselves standing beside one another, a good amount of space between them. Jihyo leans forward slightly to look at the pair as she walks and smiles only a little before straightening her back again. She knows how Minseok feels about this. She wonders if Tzuyu feels the same, although judging by her expression, Jihyo knows the pair’s sentiments on this situation are the <em> exact </em>same.</p><p>Inside a different and slightly smaller drawing room, Jeongyeon waits for Tzuyu and her family to arrive, along with the Park family.</p><p>Once they all enter the drawing room, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon lock eyes from across the room. Tzuyu almost says her name out loud, astonished to see her there, but she quickly reminds herself that Jeongyeon <em> is </em>her lady-in-waiting.</p><p>
  <em> ‘She already feels more like a friend to me.’ </em>
</p><p>Within seconds, Jeongyeon sees who she presumes to be the person that Tzuyu is sworn to marry. Her suspicions are confirmed when she is introduced to Park Minseok, the youngest son of the Park family and Tzuyu’s future husband, as well as his older sister Park Jihyo.</p><p><em> Less than two months time. </em> That piece of information is still prevalent in Jeongyeon’s mind. <em> Less than two months time. </em></p><p>She stands behind the sofa where both Minseok and Tzuyu sit. Jihyo sits in a separate arm chair to the left, and both pairs of parents sit opposite them on another sofa. One of the waitresses at the palace named Momo steps into the room with a tray of hot beverages on it. Jeongyeon had met Momo on the second day when she was getting to know the staff. They clicked instantly, and discovered that they were born only eight days apart. Momo meets her eyes and gives her a tiny encouraging smile, which Jeongyeon returns before Momo leaves the room.</p><p>Jeongyeon looks down at Tzuyu and Minseok and can’t help but notice the obvious space between them. She feels sorry for them, sensing that Minseok doesn’t really want to be a part of this either. How can you force two people to marry who have never met before? Two people who haven’t explored whether they like one another, are attracted to one another, have the same interests, or anything like that?</p><p>Jeongyeon holds back a shake of the head at the scene. All she can feel is awkwardness and tension in her bones and it makes her stomach turn just experiencing it.</p><p>“Over the next couple of months, we hope that you two get to know one another more in time for the wedding,” Minseok’s mother explains. Hearing that, Tzuyu and Minseok exchange looks.</p><p>It’s at <em> that </em>moment that they both realise that neither of them want to do this. Jihyo reads Tzuyu’s expression and starts picking at her nails nervously. Jeongyeon glances down at the two of them and can only see two unwilling people who put on a brave face and a grin with the promise that they’ll get to know each other in time for their marriage.</p><p><em> ‘This is insane,’ </em>Jeongyeon wonders, tugging at the inside of her bottom lip. As if on cue, she and Jihyo glance at one another. It’s like Jihyo can read her mind.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I know, Miss Yoo. I know.’ </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>A couple of hours later, the Park family leave the palace. It doesn’t take long for Tzuyu to excuse herself to her room where she holds back from slamming the door in case anyone can hear.</p><p>Running to her bed, she collapses onto it and buries her face into her pillow. Tears begin to spill out of her eyes. <em> ‘I don’t want this! I don’t want this!’ </em></p><p>Jeongyeon had decided she wanted to give Tzuyu some space, so she waited a little while before returning to her own room. However, upon reaching the door to her bedroom, she hears crying.</p><p>“Oh my God...” she mutters under her breath, before darting away from her door. She turns a corner and begins walking to Tzuyu’s room, when she stops in her tracks.</p><p>
  <em> You are to not step foot in the Princess’ room at any time. </em>
</p><p>She starts walking again when the door slowly opens and Tzuyu steps out. Jeongyeon halts. “Your highness…”</p><p>“J-Jeongyeon…” Tzuyu tries hiding her face, but it’s clear that Jeongyeon has already noticed. The blonde steps forward as Tzuyu shuts the door behind her. “I’m okay…”</p><p>Tilting her head to the side, Jeongyeon says in a soft voice, “It’s alright, you can talk to me.”</p><p>Tzuyu lifts her head and their eyes meet. Jeongyeon offers a tiny, uplifting smile. Tzuyu notices how close they are.</p><p>Her heart - as much as she tries to stop it - does a backflip.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What was...what was that?’ </em>
</p><p>It terrifies her. It thrills her. Perhaps she’s overthinking it. What does it mean?</p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t think about it for the time being.</p><p>“Shall we go into the library and talk about it?” Jeongyeon asks.</p><p>Without hesitation, Tzuyu nods, and the two of them walk side by side into the library and sit down beside one another.</p><p>Tzuyu explains the whole story to Jeongyeon. How during Christmas last year, her parents had explained to her that they were looking for someone suitable for her to marry. In March, they had told Tzuyu that they had found the right person in Minseok of the Park family. The two had barely spoken to one another over email, and hadn’t met until this very day.</p><p>“That’s...crazy,” Jeongyeon admits, and Tzuyu nods vigorously.</p><p>“Now they expect me to marry him. I can just tell by the look on his face that he doesn’t want this either.”</p><p>There’s a pause. “Can I be honest?” Jeongyeon asks. Tzuyu looks towards her and nods. “I think I could see it as well. And I think his sister could too.”</p><p>Tzuyu thinks about this for a while. “I wonder if Jihyo knows how he feels about it.”</p><p>“Maybe you should talk to her about it, considering both of your parents might want to always be in the same room when the two of you are interacting.”</p><p>It’s definitely a bold statement to make, and Jeongyeon is about to apologise, but Tzuyu chuckles a little. “I can’t deny the fact that that is probably true.”</p><p>They gaze at one another again, and Tzuyu’s laughter dies down. Jeongyeon looks away first. She has to ignore the fact that her heart has started beating quite fast.</p><p>
  <em> How long does it take for you to like someone? </em>
</p><p>The question is fleeting, as the answer doesn’t really seem to matter. Jeongyeon knows that even if she <em> did </em>like the princess - a forbidden concept on its own - she knows she wouldn’t have a chance.</p><p>
  <em> Thought suppression doesn’t work. </em>
</p><p>So, she’ll try to get over whatever this newfound feeling is.</p><p>And Tzuyu will try and forget.</p><p>For as long as they both can.</p><p>--</p><p>Saturday rapidly approaches, Thursday being filled with nothing but tedious discussions about possible renovations to parts of the palace, and Friday being the busiest day of the week, involving an hour-long embroidery class, a two-hour long language and linguistics class, and more painting. Jeongyeon was involved in everything, and other staff members at the palace talked about how quickly she had settled in, and how she was perfect for the role.</p><p>Jeongyeon still fails to understand how she had been able to prove herself in the first place, but is now even <em> more </em> bewildered at everyone’s comments. She had explained this to Tzuyu the day before during their nightly tradition and Tzuyu’s only response was, <em> you deserve to hear such comments. </em></p><p>It baffles Jeongyeon. She wakes up Saturday morning and exhales.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’ve already spent nearly a whole week here. How has it gone by so quickly?’ </em>
</p><p>She turns to lay on her side and stares out of the window for a while. The sky is a brilliant blue with little to no clouds. A lazy smile appears. <em> ‘It’s a beautiful day.’ </em></p><p>She gets out of bed and prepares herself to go down to the drawing room and receive her schedule. Looking at herself in the mirror, she hums a little before pulling her hair back into her signature ponytail. She exhales, then turns to leave her room.</p><p>Some moments later, she’s in the drawing room waiting for the man who gives her her schedule to arrive. He does so in minutes, and she thanks him before looking at the piece of paper.</p><p>“Horse riding?” Jeongyeon’s eyebrows perk up.</p><p>“Indeed. Every Saturday morning Tzuyu rides her horse, Pepper, around the palace grounds and through a nearby forest. You’ll be expected to ride a horse as well but don’t worry, there will be someone by your side as you do so,” the man informs her.</p><p>“Right, okay.” The thought of riding a horse excites Jeongyeon. “Thank you.” The man smiles and bows once again, just like every other day, before leaving the room.</p><p><em> ‘Riding a horse,’ </em> Jeongyeon thinks, <em> ‘this should be fun.’ </em></p><p>--</p><p>At around 10am, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon leave the palace and take a stroll towards the stables where Pepper lives, along with the other horses. Once Tzuyu sees Pepper, a grey horse, she moves to stand by her side and happily says, “Hi, Pep! How are you this morning?”</p><p>Jeongyeon watches from afar as Tzuyu picks up the brush hanging from a peg on the wall and begins brushing Pepper with it. One of the people working in the stables gives Tzuyu half a carrot, and Tzuyu feeds Pepper with it.</p><p>Someone then lightly taps Jeongyeon on the shoulder to get her attention. Jeongyeon turns around and sees another stablekeeper direct her towards another horse in one of the stalls.</p><p>“Hi there! My name’s Dahyun. That’s Chaeyoung over there. This is Victory, this is the horse you’ll be riding today. Come and say hello,” she says enthusiastically.</p><p>“Hello there, Victory!” Jeongyeon greets the chestnut brown horse. “How are you?” Out of nowhere, she’s given a brush and instructed on how to properly brush Victory. It’s the tiniest bit of a learning curve, but Jeongyeon gets the hang of it. Then, like Tzuyu, she’s given half a carrot and taught how to feed Victory, which again, Jeongyeon succeeds at.</p><p>Tzuyu observes Jeongyeon. Sees the wide smile on her face. A smile of her own appears as she watches Jeongyeon brush Victory and feed him. Her eyes flicker down to the outfit Jeongyeon is wearing before she suddenly tears them away and focuses her attention on Pepper.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I don’t feel anything for Jeongyeon. I don’t feel anything for Jeongyeon. I don’t feel anything for Jeongyeon.’ </em>
</p><p>Tzuyu feels at peace with that thought. For a time.</p><p>Jeongyeon looks up and sees Tzuyu press a light kiss to Pepper’s nose.</p><p>“She’s had Pepper for nearly two years,” Dahyun explains.</p><p>“Wow...” Jeongyeon replies, continuing to watch Tzuyu as the corners of her lips turn upwards.</p><p>“Have you ever rode a horse before?” The voice snaps Jeongyeon out of her slight trance.</p><p>“A couple of times before. I haven’t in a while so I need to see if I can still do it,” she chuckles. The stablekeeper smiles before gently pulling on Victory’s harness and leaving the stables with him. Jeongyeon follows on behind and is given a helmet that was tucked underneath the Dahyun’s arm.</p><p>“Okay, pop that on your head,” she says, and Jeongyeon does so. “Now, if you can remember how to climb onto a horse…”</p><p>“I think so,” Jeongyeon says, and stands on Victory’s left side. She holds the reins with her left hand and puts her right hand on the back of the saddle before lifting her left foot into the stirrup. Pushing herself upwards, she lets go of the back of the saddles and grabs onto the reins with both hands, her right foot going into the other stirrup. With as much control as possible, she slowly sits down on the saddle and exhales. Dahyun is impressed.</p><p>“Not bad, Miss Yoo, not bad!”</p><p>Jeongyeon smiles proudly as Pepper appears alongside Victory, along with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung.</p><p>“That was pretty amazing, Miss Yoo!” Chaeyoung says to her.</p><p>“Thank you! Again it’s been a while but...I guess I haven’t forgotten!” Jeongyeon lets out a chuckle.</p><p>Tzuyu gazes up at her before she puts her own helmet on. Glancing to the right, Jeongyeon watches Tzuyu as she climbs onto Pepper. They look at one another and a tiny blush forms on Jeongyeon’s cheeks.</p><p>Seeing the way the sun shines onto Tzuyu’s face, her eyes and her smile, something hits.</p><p>And it hits, like a brick. Or several bricks. And Jeongyeon knows she can’t escape it as much as she tries to.</p><p>Why does she try to? Because she feels like she shouldn’t, like she can’t, it isn’t allowed, it’s forbidden…</p><p>But then Tzuyu tilts her head to the side, and Jeongyeon <em> swears </em>that’s a smirk playing on her lips, just ever so slightly.</p><p>This is <em> far </em>from what Jeongyeon expected to happen when she became a lady-in-waiting to the princess.</p><p>But if her feelings for Tzuyu were an ocean and she had to sprint across the tiniest stepping stones to get from one island to another, she slipped on the third stone.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh.’ </em>
</p><p>Without really thinking about it, Jeongyeon lightly tugs on the reins and Victory starts walking. It surprises Dahyun and she quickly jogs forward to stay by their side as Tzuyu does the same.</p><p>Looking back at Tzuyu, Jeongyeon sees the princess move a little faster so they are side by side.</p><p>Tzuyu knew who she was for the longest time, but it was something she could never reveal to her parents.</p><p>Throughout her life, she constantly questioned whether she truly <em> was </em>who she thought she was, and at the age of twenty, had a revelation. She couldn’t hide it anymore.</p><p>Looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes when she should really be looking ahead, she saw something in them that made everything click.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh my…’ </em>
</p><p>She knows that she’s developing feelings for her lady-in-waiting.</p><p>And Jeongyeon knows she’s developing feelings for the princess.</p><p>Then Jeongyeon thinks about two things.</p><p>
  <em> ‘She’s going to get married and...there’s a strong chance she doesn’t feel the same way about me.’ </em>
</p><p>The blonde breaks eye contact.</p><p>Tzuyu looks ahead, and also thinks of two things.</p><p>
  <em> ‘How could Jeongyeon have any feelings for me? I’m also supposed to be getting married in nearly a month. As much as neither of us want to, we know we have to. For our kingdoms.’ </em>
</p><p>It’s the most bitter tasting pill to swallow. Tzuyu is sure it’s not a pill she <em> has </em> to swallow, but at the same time knows it’s one she <em> needs </em>to.</p><p>She shakes her head roughly. It makes no sense. She lifts her head.</p><p>The two continue in silence. They barely look at one another, apart from the one or two times they steal glances.</p><p>And it hurts for a little bit. Then it clears. They can move on. Definitely.</p><p>--</p><p>Later on in the evening, Tzuyu decides that she needs an early night instead of going to the library like she would do every other evening. When Jeongyeon hears it, it stings for a little bit, then the feeling subsides. “Of course, goodnight, your highness,” Jeongyeon bows before going to her room.</p><p>When Tzuyu hears the door click, the pang in her chest returns.</p><p><em> ‘Anything to hear her say my name once,’ </em>she thinks, before exhaling and retiring to her room.</p><p>She knows that she’ll be seeing Minseok a lot more now. Getting ready for bed, only one thing sticks out in her mind.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I absolutely feel something for Jeongyeon.’ </em>
</p><p>Tzuyu didn’t know what it was, but when the word <em> attraction </em>entered her mind that afternoon…</p><p>Her brain feels like a fog cloud. She climbs into bed and lies on her back.</p><p>
  <em> 'Her smile. Her laughter. Hearing her read poetry. She’s so beautiful. She’s so outgoing. So considerate. Laid-back. I need to stop thinking about her.’ </em>
</p><p>She dreams of Jeongyeon that night.</p><p>When Jeongyeon gets into bed, she tries to sleep before any more thoughts enter her mind. Of course, as soon as she closes her eyes she sees Tzuyu’s face.</p><p>
  <em> ‘You can’t have any feelings for the princess, this is insane!’ </em>
</p><p>Her heart begins beating rapidly at the fact that she <em> knows </em>she’s attracted to the princess. She rubs her forehead and tries to get those thoughts out of her head, but fails immensely. “Jesus…” she mutters under her breath.</p><p>Out of nowhere, she can suddenly see an image of the two of them, and Tzuyu is holding her hand. Fingers interlaced, Jeongyeon running her thumb over Tzuyu’s, the pair smiling at one another as they simply stroll through the gardens side by side.</p><p>She shuts her eyes and tries to go to sleep.</p><p>She dreams of Tzuyu that night.</p><p>--</p><p>Another week passes them by, and Tzuyu spends more time with Minseok. They have lunch with one another, walk through the palace gardens together, and talk, though not much. The pair find they haven’t got much to talk about, and as Jeongyeon had predicted, their parents wanted to be present so they could be seen getting to know one another and getting along.</p><p>Jeongyeon sits in her room, reading most of the time. As much as Tzuyu had encouraged her to go to the small library alone if she ever wanted to, Jeongyeon doesn’t want to impose.</p><p>Gazing out of the window, she sees the two of them walking around the grounds. It doesn’t take long for Tzuyu to look up, and they find one another’s eyes in an instant. Jeongyeon looks away almost instantly, leaving Tzuyu’s eyes to flicker away from the window, then back down at the stream in front of her.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I need to be honest with her, no matter what happens. I just need to be.’ </em>
</p><p>Minseok tells her a joke. She chuckles.</p><p>Thinks about how loud her laughter becomes when Jeongyeon reads a poem from one of those books.</p><p>Her heart begins to hurt even more.</p><p>Jeongyeon takes out her notepad and opens it to a random page. Grabbing a pen, she takes off the lid and begins writing.</p><p>
  <em> I have feelings for her. They make no sense. But they make so much sense too. I don’t know how this happened. Except I do. And I’m so confused. But I’m not. </em>
</p><p>She shuts the book in an instant. Resting her elbow on the desk, she sighs. She looks to her right at the calendar on the wall. It’s nearly June.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Nearly two weeks to her birthday.’ </em>
</p><p>She wonders if Tzuyu’s parents will expect her to buy a present. Then she shakes her head.</p><p><em> ‘What a silly thought,’ </em>she thinks.</p><p>Out of nowhere, she hears a buzzing noise and turns around to see her phone on the bed light up. Standing up, she grabs her phone and sees the message.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[16:43]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Momo</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> How are you? </em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon is surprised to see a message from Momo. For a while she had forgotten she and Momo even exchanged numbers.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[16:43]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeongyeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m okay </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[16:44]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Momo</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you sure? You’ve been quite quiet over these past couples of days. We just wondered if you were doing okay. </em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon knows <em> we </em>refers to Momo, Sana and Nayeon. She sighs and types out a reply.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[16:44]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeongyeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m okay, honestly, thank you for asking </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[16:44]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Momo</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t mention it, just looking out for you :) I’ve gotta get back to work, just thought I would quickly send you a message. Have a good rest of your day! </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[16:45]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeongyeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> You too </em>
</p><p>Locking her phone, Jeongyeon throws it back onto her bed and runs both hands through her hair.</p><p>“Fucking hell…” she mutters under her breath, before turning to look out of the window again. Tzuyu and Minseok are still in the palace gardens, and every time Jeongyeon sees the princess she can’t help but think about how much she likes her.</p><p>This time, Tzuyu doesn’t spot her, and doesn’t meet her gaze. Jeongyeon steps away from the window and sits on the edge of her bed.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I need to clear my head. I need to clear my head.’ </em>
</p><p>She falls onto the bed and groans loudly.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I need to clear my head.’ </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>June.</p><p>The days are getting longer, the temperature is rising and Tzuyu’s birthday is quickly approaching.</p><p>No one in the palace can believe it’s June already.</p><p>“So, Tzuyu, it’s your birthday in two weeks!” her mother says excitedly during breakfast. “We’re holding a big party for you in the grand hall and everyone in the palace is invited, along with the Park family of course.”</p><p>Tzuyu wears a tiny smile as she continues eating, feeling fairly tired from not having slept much.</p><p>“Is there anything in particular you want for your birthday?” her father asks, and Tzuyu shrugs her shoulders. “Oh, there must be something you want!” His voice isn’t angry in tone.</p><p>“I’m not really sure,” Tzuyu says. “Can I...think about it and get back to you?”</p><p>Her parents exchange looks before agreeing to her request. She thanks them, and quickly eats her breakfast before asking to be excused.</p><p>“What about waiting for Miss Yoo?” her mother questions.</p><p>“It’s okay, mother,” Tzuyu replies.</p><p>“Have you fallen out with her?”</p><p>“No!” the princess is quick to reply, almost defensively. “No… Of course not.”</p><p>Her mother looks at her skeptically, before smiling and saying, “Okay, you can go.”</p><p>Tzuyu thanks her before standing up to leave the dining room. She relaxes her shoulders as best as she can before heading to the staff dining room. Once she reaches the corridor that leads to the dining room, she hides behind a corner, knowing that when Jeongyeon leaves she’ll be walking in her direction.</p><p>From a distance, she can hear Jeongyeon’s voice as the staff file out of the dining room. Tzuyu takes a deep breath and waits for Jeongyeon to break away from the crowd and walk towards her.</p><p>Suddenly, they come face to face, and Jeongyeon jumps back a little bit, startled to see her.</p><p>“Oh my God, your highness… You scared me!” Jeongyeon places her hand on her chest to calm her beating heart as Tzuyu apologises. “What’s going on?” the blonde asks, letting her hand fall.</p><p>“Come with me,” Tzuyu says quietly before walking away, beckoning Jeongyeon to follow her. Jeongyeon hesitates, then exhales. She trails behind Tzuyu as she leads Jeongyeon out of the palace and towards a shaded area in the gardens.</p><p>It’s a part of the garden they’ve never been to before, and Jeongyeon gazes around at the sheer amount of plants and flowers. Tzuyu turns to face Jeongyeon and says, “Welcome to my favourite place ever!” The princess sits down on a stone bench, watching as Jeongyeon becomes acquainted with her surroundings.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful here…”</p><p>Tzuyu nods in agreement, “I really like it here. I just come here when I need some quiet time to myself.”</p><p>Jeongyeon eyes her, “But you brought <em> me </em>here.”</p><p>Tzuyu parts her lips slightly to say something, then closes them again. She pats the space on the bench to her left and Jeongyeon moves to sit down next to her. Staring at the ground, Tzuyu kicks her feet along the grass and bites the inside of her bottom lip.</p><p>“Tell me what you’re thinking, your highness.”</p><p>Tzuyu sighs. Decides to be honest. “I’m thinking that I’d much prefer it if you call me Tzuyu.”</p><p>Jeongyeon can hear the want in her voice, like it’s something she’s pined for since they first met.</p><p>Because it is.</p><p>“Your highness, I-”</p><p>Tzuyu turns to stare into Jeongyeon’s eyes intently. The words get caught in Jeongyeon’s throat and she finds herself unable to continue speaking.</p><p><em> “Please, </em> Jeongyeon. I understand that as my lady-in-waiting you feel obliged to call me <em> your highness </em>but...I just want you to call me Tzuyu,” she states bluntly.</p><p>Jeongyeon feels guilty. Tzuyu had told her when they first met to not have any qualms towards talking to her in a casual manner. In fact, Tzuyu had <em> encouraged </em> it. <em> Your highness </em>was a wall that was stopping that.</p><p>Looking at the ground, Jeongyeon breathes out. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Tzuyu keeps looking at her. “Yes. I’m absolutely sure.”</p><p>Jeongyeon glances back up at her, and blushes when she realises that Tzuyu didn’t tear her eyes away once. It feels like such a big leap to take.</p><p>So, Jeongyeon takes it.</p><p>“Hi, Tzuyu.”</p><p>If Tzuyu’s heart was beating before, it’s pounding in her chest now.</p><p>Hearing Jeongyeon say her name, every jigsaw piece quickly falls into place.</p><p>And her feelings for Jeongyeon were the puzzle she was trying to solve.</p><p>Seeing Jeongyeon sitting in front of her, the puzzle solves itself.</p><p>Jeongyeon feels a weight being lifted off her chest, seeing Tzuyu’s smile at hearing her name being said for the first time. Then she recalls how she feels about Tzuyu, and turns her head away from Tzuyu’s ardent eyes.</p><p>Tzuyu wants to confess there and then, but also feels that it’s not the right time to. Instead, she says, “Please, refer to me as Tzuyu from now on.”</p><p>Jeongyeon looks back at her. “Okay, Tzuyu. I will.”</p><p>--</p><p>Over the next week, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu find ways to spend more time with one another, as their nightly tradition of going to the library now becomes something they do in the morning too.</p><p>It takes a little time for Jeongyeon to get used to calling Tzuyu by her name, but every time she feels herself about to say <em> your highness, </em> she quickly corrects herself, saying <em> Tzuyu </em>instead.</p><p>Tzuyu now has to deal with more butterflies whenever Jeongyeon says her name, which makes the growing feelings much harder to hide.</p><p>When she and Minseok spend time together, she would always find Jeongyeon somewhere, and their eyes would meet instantly. Every so often, Nayeon, Sana and Momo would see the two of them and talk among themselves, wondering what kind of friendship they have.</p><p>On Wednesday, the trio chat about it, Nayeon having pulled the two of them into the kitchen to help her with cleaning despite it not really being their job.</p><p>“So...they seem close,” Nayeon opens the conversation.</p><p>“I mean, it’s not like Tzuyu <em> hasn’t </em>become good friends with her other ladies-in-waiting,” Momo shrugs her shoulders.</p><p>“Yeah but...this feels different, y’know? Like...they look like a couple or something.”</p><p>“Do you really think…?” Sana begins to ask the pair, and Nayeon and Momo look at her before looking at one another.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Nayeon replies, turning back to the stove to continue cleaning it. She recalls when Tzuyu had come out to her, and Nayeon swore that she wouldn’t tell anyone, with it not being her story to share. “We don’t know much about Jeongyeon.”</p><p>“That’s true, we don’t,” says Momo, picking her nails.</p><p>Sana hides her lips then says, “I feel bad that we’re talking about them behind their back in this way.”</p><p>Nayeon freezes hearing those words and sighs. She knows Sana’s right.</p><p>“We’ll just have to see what happens,” Momo tells them. “Tzuyu’s birthday is next Sunday. We need to start focusing on the preparations for that.”</p><p>Nayeon exhales once again, “You’re right, you’re right. Better get started on that sooner rather than later.”</p><p>The trio leave the kitchen without anyone noticing them and return to their duties.</p><p>All the while, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu hang out in the library, taking it in turns to read a chapter of a short story.</p><p>As Jeongyeon watches and listens to the princess read, she wonders if there is ever a possibility of two of them…</p><p>The thought leaves her immediately, and is replaced with nothing but Tzuyu’s smile, her voice, and the way she looks at her.</p><p>Despite not hearing the thought, Tzuyu knows she will say something to her. Soon.</p><p>--</p><p>“I can’t marry her, Jihyo…” Minseok confesses to his older sister, resting his head on her shoulder.</p><p>“I know, I know…” Jihyo puts her arm around his shoulder to comfort him.</p><p>“But I know I have to. We both know we have to.”</p><p>It breaks Jihyo’s heart to hear him say this. She wants to look him straight in the eyes and tell him <em> no, you don’t need to, </em>but she knows she has the most stubborn brother in the universe.</p><p>“I think Tzuyu feels the same way,” Jihyo admits, “I can see it in her eyes. Both of you have been unfairly dragged into it because our parents want more money for this kingdom, like they don’t have enough.”</p><p>Minseok begins to cry on Jihyo’s shoulder. “I love him, Ji…”</p><p>Jihyo’s heart shatters. She knows he already has another who he had been with for five months, but hearing him say the words out loud makes it strike a chord. “I know you do.” She tries to fight back tears of her own.</p><p>“He understands though...he’s so considerate. He knows what’s going on. I feel awful for going behind Mum and Dad’s back but…” Minseok can’t find the right words and Jihyo tells him he doesn’t need to explain. She pulls him into a hug and he cries onto her shoulder. “I think both Tzuyu and I can see that the other doesn’t want to do this, yet we’re doing this for the sake of our families. I want her to be happy.”</p><p>“And I’m sure Tzuyu wants that for you too.” She pauses. “Will you tell her?”</p><p>“Maybe. I don’t know.” He pulls away. “Maybe it will become something I just move on from and forget about. Maybe I will tell her close to the date. I don’t know.”</p><p>“Take your time, Min. It’s okay,” Jihyo says,</p><p>Minseok looks up at her and manages a small smile. “Thank you, Ji. I will.”</p><p>--</p><p>Less than a week until Tzuyu’s birthday. She wakes up with that being the first thought in her head and hums.</p><p>Then, her mind quickly switches to thinking about Jeongyeon. A smile forms on her face. She knows exactly when to tell her.</p><p>Then, a frown appears upon thinking about the third thing: the marriage. Tzuyu wonders if what she’s going to do is right, and then she thinks about Minseok.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I just want him to be happy. That’s all. I hope he finds another. Someone he loves. I hope he’s found that person already.’ </em>
</p><p>They hadn’t talked about their feelings towards the marriage, too worried about who could be within earshot to hear their objection to the union, something that was clearly written on their faces. Perhaps that’s why they hadn’t spoken about it. It was clear as day, and they were just buying time.</p><p>Tzuyu knows she has to talk to him about it soon.</p><p>Climbing out of bed, she yawns before getting dressed. The night before, Jeongyeon encouraged Tzuyu to pick out her own outfit, and Tzuyu was elated with the idea. She wondered why she had never done so before.</p><p>It’s no wonder that entering the dining room for breakfast wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue blouse shocked her parents.</p><p>“That’s not really an appropriate outfit for a princess to wear,” her mother comments.</p><p>“I picked it out myself,” Tzuyu further astonishes her parents by saying.</p><p>“Y-Yourself? Tzuyu!” her mother exclaims.</p><p>“Yes,” Tzuyu says concretely. She isn’t going to throw Jeongyeon under the bus for one second. “I did.” She continues to eat her breakfast as her parents exchange looks. They decide to not argue with her and carry on eating.</p><p>In the staff dining room, Jeongyeon sits in between Nayeon and Momo, with Sana sitting opposite. “Morning!” she says brightly.</p><p>“Good morning,” Nayeon replies. “How are you?”</p><p>“Not too bad, yourself?”</p><p>“Not too bad,” Nayeon repeats, and Jeongyeon smiles at her. The head of the kitchen has no idea what’s going on, and neither do Sana and Momo, but they keep quiet, the quartet eating their breakfast in comfortable silence.</p><p>In the afternoon, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu sit in the art studio together and prepare a canvas each to paint a portrait. Tzuyu gets started right away, but Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to paint. Until her eyes flicker just past the canvas to the right.</p><p>Instantly, Jeongyeon starts to paint. Eyes darting back and forth between the canvas and her muse, Jeongyeon takes her time painting, making sure every detail is perfect. After a while, Tzuyu notices Jeongyeon’s eyes on her every so often and blushes a little, quickly putting two and two together on what - or rather, <em> who </em>- she is painting.</p><p>Tzuyu completes her painting in about an hour, but doesn’t move from her stool, sensing that Jeongyeon isn’t quite finished. Another half an hour passes and Jeongyeon draws her head back a little to inspect the painting. “Done,” she says after a time.</p><p>“May I see?” Jeongyeon glances at Tzuyu and nods before they both stand up and switch places. Jeongyeon smiles upon seeing Tzuyu’s painting depicting the section of the palace garden where Jeongyeon had been asked to refer to her by her name, and Tzuyu is utterly floored at Jeongyeon’s painting.</p><p>She clasps a hand over her mouth as Jeongyeon appears to her right. “Oh my God, this… Jeongyeon this…”</p><p>Suddenly, Jeongyeon feels a surge of confidence rush through her. She looks at Tzuyu and says, “Is a painting of the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen? Yes.”</p><p>Tzuyu’s hand falls as she gazes at Jeongyeon. Once the blonde realises what she’s just said, she immediately goes red and starts to turn away, when Tzuyu takes her hand.</p><p>
  <em> ‘This wasn’t meant to happen now, but it has to.’ </em>
</p><p>The electricity flows through Jeongyeon as she stares at their hands.</p><p>“I have something to confess, Jeongyeon.” The blonde meets her eyes. “I like you. A lot. I’ve grown to really like you. Over these past couple of weeks I’ve tried to push these feelings away because, well, the marriage for one and...I didn’t think you’d feel the same way about me. Granted I...I still don’t know if you do but…” Jeongyeon slowly closes the space between them. Tzuyu’s cheeks heat up. “I thought you still deserved to know.”</p><p>Jeongyeon takes Tzuyu’s other hand. She knows she has to say it. “I...I do too. I like you too, I mean… I also tried to push those feelings away because of the same exact things except...with the added thought of <em> why would she have feelings for her lady-in-waiting?” </em>A scoff escapes her lips. The thought seems so absurd now hearing Tzuyu’s confession.</p><p>“Well, I do. I do have feelings for you, Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon’s gazes at her fondly and Tzuyu finds herself staring at the ground. Jeongyeon then tilts her chin upwards.</p><p>Since the start, their eyes had no trouble finding one another.</p><p>“I have feelings for you too,” says Jeongyeon, softly. Their lips are just centimetres apart. The close proximity is enough to make their hearts explode. Then, Jeongyeon asks a bold question. “May I kiss you?”</p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t hesitate. “Yes.”</p><p>Jeongyeon leans in and connects their lips, moving her right hand to gently wrap it around Tzuyu’s neck. Tzuyu rests her left hand on Jeongyeon’s waist, and interlocks her right hand with Jeongyeon’s left. The kiss is light, careful, the two of them nervous. After a few seconds, Jeongyeon lets go of Tzuyu’s hand and wraps both hands around her neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly, which Tzuyu returns. She places her hands on Jeongyeon’s waist, pulling them just that little bit closer.</p><p>Tilting her head to the side, Tzuyu moves her hands up to wrap them around Jeongyeon’s neck, and Jeongyeon snakes her arms around Tzuyu’s waist. Tzuyu’s fingers play with the ends of Jeongyeon’s ponytail, and Jeongyeon pulls away only for a second to take the ponytail out and put the elastic around her wrist.</p><p>“Gosh, you’re so pretty,” Tzuyu compliments, running her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair. Jeongyeon’s heart does somersaults as she messes up her own hair quickly.</p><p>“As are you, princess,” Jeongyeon says light-heartedly. Upon hearing her words, Tzuyu rolls her eyes a little as Jeongyeon chuckles. “I mean it, though. You’re beautiful.”</p><p>“And this is insane,” Tzuyu confesses. Jeongyeon can’t disagree. “And I want to be with you.”</p><p>“And I want to be with you too.”</p><p>“But the wedding’s in a month.”</p><p>They both sigh as they knock foreheads. “We can work through this,” Jeongyeon promises. “We can.”</p><p>“But there’s one thing I have to do, and I won’t see him until Sunday.” Jeongyeon doesn’t question why she doesn’t tell him over email - she understands this is something you tell someone face to face.</p><p>“I hope we can. I hope we can both explain to our parents how this isn’t right for either of us. I want what’s best for him and I <em> know </em>that this isn’t. He knows it isn’t too.”</p><p>“You haven’t spoken to him about it before?” Jeongyeon wonders curiously.</p><p>Tzuyu shakes her head, “Never had a chance to. You may think that what you said about our parents was quite harsh but, you’re absolutely right.” Jeongyeon remembers her comment well. They look at one another and Tzuyu shrugs her shoulders. Out of the blue, Jeongyeon presses a kiss to Tzuyu’s forehead and the princess blushes before capturing her lady-in-waiting’s lips in another kiss.</p><p>They both know they can’t stay in that art studio forever.</p><p>“Library?” Tzuyu whispers against her lips.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>They pull away and hold one another’s hands leaving the art studio, but then let go once they remember that they could be spotted by anyone. As quickly as they can, they make their way to the small library and shut the door behind them. Jeongyeon wants to hug Tzuyu from behind but is unsure if she should, and Tzuyu sees this uncertainty in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I uh… Random, maybe slightly strange question but, can I hug you from...from behind?”</p><p>Tzuyu can’t stop a chuckle from slipping out as she nods and turns her back. Jeongyeon closes the distance and wraps her arms around Tzuyu’s waist at an unhurried pace, resting her chin on her shoulder. Tzuyu holds onto Jeongyeon’s arms gently, then feels a kiss being placed on her shoulder. They eye on another, and Tzuyu presses a kiss to Jeongyeon’s cheek, before they knock foreheads once again.</p><p>“We will work through this, you and I,” Jeongyeon promises with every inch of her heart.</p><p>“I know we will,” Tzuyu replies, genuinely. They smile, their hearts warm yet heavy.</p><p>--</p><p>“What was university like?” Tzuyu asks Jeongyeon as she sits atop the desk in the small library. It’s the following day, and they decide to spend the afternoon in their favourite place.</p><p>“University? It was, well...” Jeongyeon tries to remember. She can’t believe it’s almost been a year since she left. “I remember drinking a lot during my first few months there. I managed to go to every class I had. I drank more coffee than I care to admit.” Tzuyu giggles. “Studying was sometimes fun, sometimes not, as I recall banging my head on my desk several times one night trying to revise for an exam.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound fun,” Tzuyu says, knitting her eyebrows together.</p><p>“No, those nights weren’t,” Jeongyeon states honestly. “But going to university taught me a lot. And I managed to get a hospitality degree out of it.”</p><p><em> “And,” </em>Tzuyu begins, hopping off the desk to wrap her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, “you visited here.”</p><p>“That’s right, I did,” Jeongyeon smiles, hands resting on Tzuyu’s waist. “It’s still crazy that they sent me that letter.” She suddenly frowns and stares at the floor. Tzuyu tries to capture her gaze again.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jeongyeon looks back up. “I’m thinking about my parents. I’m thinking about this job I was given. They told me to not lose it and, as much as I hate to say it, I’m pretty sure if anyone here was to find out that we were...” Jeongyeon doesn’t know how to put it. “That you and I were…” She sighs, a little exasperated that she can’t get the words out. “If they found out about you and I, I certainly <em> would </em>lose this job. I know we only confessed to one another yesterday but...this day’s gonna turn into a week before we know it and…” She stops short as Tzuyu cups her face.</p><p>“It’s okay. Just like you said we will work this out.”</p><p>Jeongyeon smiles timidly, her mind clouding over with a billion thoughts all at once that she doesn’t have time to properly sift through and consider one by one. She just wants to spend these moments with Tzuyu and not worry about anyone else spotting them, or the consequences.</p><p><em> ‘Consequences,’ </em> she mildly scoffs at her own thoughts, <em> ‘crazy to think but, there would be, I just know it.’ </em>Tzuyu presses their lips together softly, and Jeongyeon returns the kiss. She sighs into it. They want this to last for a long time.</p><p>“Come on,” Tzuyu whispers, pulling away and taking Jeongyeon’s hand.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>Tzuyu leads the older woman out of the room before letting go of her hand. Jeongyeon closes the door to the library as Tzuyu says, “Wait here.” Jeongyeon does so as the princess quickly heads to her bedroom, leaving the blonde to wonder what Tzuyu has in mind.</p><p>Once Tzuyu has returned, she’s holding two longbows in her right hand and has a bag on her left shoulder. Jeongyeon tips her head to the side. “Are we doing...archery?”</p><p>Closing the distance between them, Tzuyu nods and gives Jeongyeon one of the bows before saying, “Let’s go.”</p><p>The pair leave the palace and walk through the palace grounds until they reach a forest some distance away. Jeongyeon doesn’t exactly know where they’re going, but she puts her trust in Tzuyu.</p><p>After a few minutes, they stop suddenly. “Here we are!” Tzuyu says. About twenty metres in front of them is a large target on a stand placed in front of an oak tree. “I come here every so often to do archery. My mother isn’t a huge fan of it. My father’s the one who encouraged me to take up the sport and he taught me how to shoot arrows. I’ve been doing archery for three years now. I really enjoy it.”</p><p>“Wow…” Jeongyeon had never done archery before. She had seen it in films and in documentaries but had never tried it herself. Looking down at the bow in her hand, her mind goes blank. She has <em> no </em>idea where to even begin.</p><p>Tzuyu puts the bag down on a nearby log and opens it. She takes out two arrows before turning around and giving one of them to Jeongyeon, who takes it rather hesitantly.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Tzuyu reassures her. “Let me show you.” Jeongyeon stands off to the side as Tzuyu takes her place behind a white line she painted onto the mud. She places the arrow in the bow with ease and lifts the bow up. Pulling the drawstring back as far as possible, she points the arrow towards the target and waits a brief three seconds before letting the string go.</p><p>Bullseye.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Jeongyeon exclaims, then covers her mouth when she realises. “Sorry...that was just...amazing!”</p><p>Tzuyu holds the bow in her right hand and smiles, “It’s okay, don’t worry about that.” <em> Shy. </em> “Thank you…”</p><p>“Wow, I’m just...that was awesome!” Tzuyu blushes at the praise. “You’re a pro!”</p><p>“Hardly,” Tzuyu deflects, “I just do this for fun!”</p><p>“Doesn’t make you any less of a pro!” Jeongyeon states. Tzuyu eyes the ground briefly before looking back up at Jeongyeon through her lashes.</p><p>“It’s your turn now,” she says softly. Jeongyeon is about to protest, thinking she will <em> not </em>be able to do it, but then she thinks that it wouldn’t hurt to try. Stepping forward, Tzuyu instructs her to stand behind the white line. She then guides her through how to put the arrow in the bow. Jeongyeon follows her directions closely as she attempts to put the bow in, and internally thanks Tzuyu for her patience. Eventually, she gets it right.</p><p>“Yes! I did it!”</p><p>“Just like that! Great, now, lift the bow up just a little bit…”</p><p>Jeongyeon thinks about how Tzuyu did it and tries to follow that example. She lifts the bow and says, “Like that?”</p><p>“Just a little higher,” Tzuyu says, and Jeongyeon listens, raising the bow higher until Tzuyu stops her. “That’s it! Now, pull back the drawstring as far you can, but not <em> too </em> far. You want to feel a good amount of tension on the string, just enough so that when you let go of it, the arrow will fly through the air and hit the target.”</p><p>“Right, okay.” Jeongyeon does as instructed and pulls back the string. Once it feels like it’s in the right place, she waits a little longer than Tzuyu did before letting go of the string. The arrow flies until it hits the target. Jeongyeon can’t tell from where she’s standing, but she knows for sure that it wasn’t a bullseye. Jogging up to the target to take a look, Tzuyu smiles once she sees where the arrow landed. “Six!” she calls out.</p><p>“Is that good?” Jeongyeon asks.</p><p>“That’s <em> really </em>good! I’m proud of you!” Tzuyu replies.</p><p>It’s Jeongyeon’s turn to feel coy, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Let’s shoot some more arrows. With enough practice, you’ll get a bullseye!”</p><p>Jeongyeon can’t foresee that happening, but she smiles at Tzuyu’s optimism. They spend the next hour or so in the forest shooting arrows and laughing together, until they notice that the sun is about to set.</p><p>“Damn…” Tzuyu mutters. “We should probably head back to the palace,” she tells Jeongyeon.</p><p>Nodding, the blonde replies, “You’re right.”</p><p>“It’s a shame you didn’t get a bullseye today, but you will do!” Tzuyu kisses Jeongyeon’s cheek. “That’s for certain.” A smile appears on both women’s faces. Tzuyu turns to take all of the arrows out of the target and put them back in the bag as Jeongyeon holds the longbows. With the bag on her left shoulder, Tzuyu appears beside Jeongyeon and takes her left hand, “Shall we?”</p><p>“We shall, princess,” Jeongyeon replies, and they walk shoulder to shoulder out of the forest and back to the palace.</p><p>It’s only when they reach the grounds that they let go of one another’s hand.</p><p>The hands continue to brush.</p><p>--</p><p>Over the next few days, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon hardly spend any time away from one another. They do more things together, like having afternoon tea near the maze at the back of the palace, writing poems that they read to each other once they’re finished, more evening walks around the courtyard outside the palace, and sitting on the huge water fountain - the main centrepiece of the gardens - and talking about everything and nothing.</p><p>They also visit the hidden part of the gardens once or twice. Share secret kisses by the glow of lit candles and intertwine their fingers near the petals of blooming flowers. Each kiss a subtle reminder of their feelings. Each kiss also a reminder of what would happen if someone else found out.</p><p>Every word of a written poem spoken, every brush stroke on a blank canvas that slowly filled it up with colour, every thread sewn into a new part of a dress being made, it all adds up.</p><p>Nights sitting in the small library become times where they can freely be with one another. Show affection without fear of being seen. Being judged, for one reason or another.</p><p>Each touch sends sparks, each hug gives warmth, each kiss promises love.</p><p>With a hand on the princess’ thigh, Jeongyeon kisses her lips again.</p><p>And Tzuyu’s birthday arrives before they know it.</p><p>Just as Jeongyeon had predicted.</p><p>--</p><p>“Happy birthday, Tzuyu!” her parents say in unison, pulling her into a hug. Tzuyu wears a broad smile as she thanks them both. When they pull away, her mother tells her that her presents are in a separate room and that, just like every year, she can open them at midday. Tzuyu nods before the three of them sit down to eat breakfast. The lid of Tzuyu’s plate is taken off to reveal her most favourite breakfast ever: waffles. A stack of five of them, sprinkled with sugar, strawberries and blueberries and drizzled with syrup. Tzuyu beams and thanks the two of them before starting to eat.</p><p>“Don’t forget, it’s your party this evening!” her father reminds her, and Tzuyu nods quickly. “Guests will start arriving at around 7pm, so please be ready before then!”</p><p>Out of nowhere, a thought pops into Tzuyu’s head, <em> ‘Minseok.’ </em></p><p>She knows she needs to talk to him tonight. And she will. She’s certain of it.</p><p>--</p><p>It takes about half an hour for Tzuyu to open all of her presents, the gifts being a mix of jewellery, shoes, a new saddle for Pepper, a painting that Tzuyu had wanted that she can now put in her room, two new vinyls for her record player.</p><p>She reminds herself to write letters to everyone, thanking them, feeling nothing but gratitude for what she’s received.</p><p>At that moment, a butler opens the door and Jeongyeon enters the room. They look at one another and smile before Tzuyu turns to thank her parents once again. The three of them hug before Tzuyu joins Jeongyeon and they leave the room.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon whispers as quietly as possible, and Tzuyu thanks her wholeheartedly. “I’ve got something to show you,” the blonde says, and Tzuyu raises her eyebrows in curiosity. “Come on.”</p><p>Tzuyu follows Jeongyeon’s lead as they head towards the art studio. “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise.” They get closer and closer to the studio, and Jeongyeon hopes that the woman who agreed to meet her there will be waiting.</p><p>“Jeongyeon? Where are you going?” Tzuyu asks, then notices they’re heading in the direction of the art studio. “Jeongyeon? The studio’s closed today!”</p><p>Jeongyeon knows this, but turns to the princess and says, “Don’t worry, we’re not actually going <em> in, </em>but someone is waiting there to give me something. Something that I uh...want to give to you.”</p><p>This bewilders Tzuyu, and she halts briefly before catching up to Jeongyeon. The closer they get to the studio, the more apprehensive Tzuyu becomes.</p><p>The two of them begin walking down the corridor, and thankfully, Jeongyeon sees the woman who agreed to meet her standing outside the door to the studio. Tzuyu spots her from afar. “Mina?” she asks quietly.</p><p>The blonde nods, then smiles at Mina who turns to see the two of them approaching her. She greets them while bowing to the princess, holding a framed canvas in her hand so that Tzuyu can’t see the painting on it.</p><p>“Good afternoon, your highness, Jeongyeon. Here’s the painting you requested,” Mina says, handing the framed canvas to Jeongyeon, who tries her best to hide it from Tzuyu.</p><p>Mina, the one who keeps things in order at the art studio. Every morning and every evening, she goes to the studio to check up on whether everything has been cleared away, making sure those who use it seven days a week return everything to their rightful place and clean things up appropriately. She’s the only one with the key to the art studio, unlocking it at 9am and locking it at 9pm every day.</p><p>Tzuyu wonders when they agreed on this, but has no time to ask before Jeongyeon bids Mina goodbye and leads her away from the art studio and out of the palace. She quickly notices that they’re going to their hidden place in the gardens, and it puts a smile on her face.</p><p>“So…” Jeongyeon begins as she stops by the stone bench, “I asked Mina a few days ago if she could frame this painting for me, and thankfully she did. I wanted to give it to you as a birthday present. I hope you like it.” She turns around, and reveals the painting to Tzuyu in the process.</p><p>When Tzuyu sees it, she covers her mouth with both hands in surprise. “Oh my gosh…”</p><p>Jeongyeon delicately holds the painting in her hands. It depicts the hideaway the two of them often go to. The hideaway they’re standing in this very moment.</p><p>Taking a step closer, Tzuyu gazes at the painting, processing every detail as tears prick at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“I know I wasn’t expected to get you a present but...of course I had to,” Jeongyeon says, and Tzuyu immediately cups her face and presses their lips together ardently but lightly at the same time. Carefully putting the painting down, Jeongyeon rests it against her thighs before gripping Tzuyu’s waist gently.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Tzuyu whispers. “I love it.” She steps back to admire the painting some more, focusing on each element of it as she picks it up. The sun shines onto it in the most perfect way, and the sight alone is enough to make the first tear fall. Jeongyeon steps forward to wipe the tear away with her thumb. Tzuyu looks at her and leans into her touch, quickly kissing the palm of her hand. “No one’s ever done something like this for me before.”</p><p>Jeongyeon smiles, “You deserve only the best, love.”</p><p>The term of endearment makes Tzuyu’s heart beat that little bit faster. Jeongyeon pulls her hand away as Tzuyu thinks about where to put the painting. “Hmm… Perhaps I could put it…” She spies a little ledge on one of the windows of the small greenhouse behind the stone bench and walks towards it. She sets the painting down on the ledge and says, “Here?”</p><p>“Perfect,” Jeongyeon replies as she stands behind Tzuyu. Wrapping her arms around the princess’ waist, Jeongyeon rests her chin on Tzuyu’s left shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Jeongyeon. Seriously. And uh...what you called me earlier…”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“L-Love…” It makes Tzuyu blush a little to say it out loud.</p><p>“Oh,” Jeongyeon says, remembering. “Yes…?”</p><p>“Um...I wouldn’t mind being called that more often.”</p><p>They look at one another and the two of them smile. Jeongyeon kisses her cheek. “Okay, love.”</p><p>Tzuyu’s heart feels full once again.</p><p>As does her mind.</p><p>--</p><p>7pm.</p><p>The guests gather in the grand hall and mill about, talking to one another and waiting for Princess Tzuyu to appear at the top of the staircase and make her entrance.</p><p>Among these guests are the Park family. Jihyo and Minseok’s parents are excited to see their son’s future wife enter the room.</p><p>Jihyo and Minseok themselves know that they have to talk to Tzuyu at some point at this party.</p><p>Minseok can’t contain his nerves, and Jihyo stays by his side, hoping that as soon as she can, she can pull Tzuyu to the side and the three of them can talk.</p><p>Jeongyeon waits outside Tzuyu’s bedroom, dressed in a pair of black trousers, a white shirt tucked in and a navy blue suit jacket. Her hair is wavy, her make-up kept to a minimum with a hint of blush on her cheeks.</p><p>After a few minutes, the door opens and Tzuyu steps out. Jeongyeon does a double-take. A knee length, off-the-shoulder red dress, hair pushed to one side and black court shoes. <em> ‘Oh my God…’ </em></p><p>Tzuyu stares at Jeongyeon, then her outfit, and bites the inside of her bottom lip.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Jeongyeon says, closing the distance between them.</p><p>“As do you,” Tzuyu replies. Jeongyeon stands next to her and Tzuyu wraps her hand around Jeongyeon’s right arm. “Shall we go?”</p><p>Exhaling, Jeongyeon nods once, “Let’s go.”</p><p>They begin their journey to the grand hall, stealing glances every so often with smiles on their faces. Deep down, the two of them are incredibly on edge. Tzuyu wonders if she’ll be able to talk to Minseok in private. A part of her thinks that Minseok will want to do the same.</p><p>As they enter the grand hall, Tzuyu puts some space between herself and Jeongyeon. She swallows the lump in her throat and looks back at Jeongyeon briefly, who smiles and stays close behind.</p><p>Ahead of her, Tzuyu can see one of the butlers waiting at the top of the stairs for her. Once he sees her, he clears his throat and turns to the guests.</p><p>“Ahem,” he says, grabbing their attention. They all turn to face him. “Presenting, her Royal Highness, Princess Tzuyu!”</p><p>Everyone applauds and cheers as Tzuyu comes into view at the top of the staircase. She waits a few seconds before beginning to walk down the stairs. Her parents regard her with pride. The parents of the Park family smile.</p><p>Jihyo and Minseok exchange looks as they clap rather meekly, nerves overtaking them. They look back up at the princess and an apologetic expression surfaces on Minseok’s face. Tzuyu finds him in the crowd and it’s almost like Tzuyu can see this emotion in his eyes, can hear the words he wants to say, can see his thoughts and feelings written on his face.</p><p>Minseok can almost see and hear hers too.</p><p>Following on behind is Jeongyeon, who doesn’t bring too much attention to herself as she descends the staircase and joins the other staff members who are waiting for her. They compliment each other’s outfits before turning to see Tzuyu approach Minseok.</p><p>“Good evening, Miss,” Minseok greets her. He takes her hand and lifts it to his lips to press…</p><p>It isn’t even a kiss. A simple press of his lips to her knuckles for a brief second before letting go again.</p><p>If Tzuyu wasn’t entirely sure before, she is <em> definitely </em>sure now.</p><p>“Good evening, Tzuyu! Happy birthday, you look wonderful!” Minseok’s mother says, walking up to Tzuyu to pull her into a hug. Awkwardly, Tzuyu returns it, and draws back after a few seconds, putting an already faltering smile on her face. Minseok watches her the entire time, and he and Jihyo have the same idea before they watch Tzuyu getting dragged away by their parents.  “Come along, Minseok!” his mother calls out to her, and he takes a deep breath in before following. Jihyo stays rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do, before deciding to look for someone in particular.</p><p>Once her eyes find the person in question, she waves at her to get her attention.</p><p>Jeongyeon looks up and sees Jihyo a few metres away. <em> ‘Shit.’ </em>She knows she needs to go and speak to Jihyo, as much as she appreciates hearing the fairly dramatic story of how Nayeon burned her finger on the stove for the third time that year.</p><p>“Did you know I burned it in the <em> exact </em>same place as I did the last two times?” Nayeon asks openly, glass of champagne in hand.</p><p>“That’s...riveting, um, Nayeon, I’ve gotta--”</p><p>“I’m surprised this finger hasn’t fallen off yet, the amount of times I’ve burned it! Right there!” she exclaims and points out the pad of her left index finger. “Take it from me: <em>don’t</em> try and clean the stove while it’s still hot, you risk accidentally touching it!”</p><p>“Yeah, great, um…” Jeongyeon starts fidgeting and Nayeon draws her eyebrows together.</p><p>“Hey, Jeongyeon, you feeling okay?” the older woman wonders.</p><p>Jeongyeon’s eyes are still on Jihyo, patiently waiting for her to come over.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m great, I just uh...I gotta go.” And just like that, Jeongyeon disappears from their sight. She and Jihyo meet up and the latter takes the former to a more private area of the grand hall.</p><p>“I know we’ve already been introduced but, hi, I’m Jihyo,” the short-haired woman says, holding out her hand.</p><p>Jeongyeon shakes it, “Jeongyeon. Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Pleasure’s all mine, now, Minseok has said I can tell you this. If he wants to tell you anything more, he will, but he said I could tell you this part as you are Tzuyu’s lady-in-waiting. He--”</p><p>“Jihyo? Where are you?” Jihyo hears her father’s voice and is instantly cut off.</p><p>“Shit,” she says under her breath. “I have to go, I’m so sorry.” She darts away and Jeongyeon is left standing there, alone, wondering what she was going to be told, but also somehow knowing at the same time.</p><p>Left with no choice, Jeongyeon turns around and meets up with her friends again.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I’ll think of some excuse.’ </em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, outside, Tzuyu and Minseok sit beside one another, not really talking. Their parents lead most of the conversations as Minseok’s father joins them, Jihyo trailing in behind. Minseok looks to Jihyo and sees a light shake of the head. <em> ‘Oh no…’ </em></p><p>He looks towards the ground again. Tzuyu glances at him, wanting him to look at her, just for a few seconds. They finally do, and it looks like Minseok is about to cry.</p><p><em> ‘We can’t do this,’ </em>they think simultaneously.</p><p>“Mother--” Tzuyu begins.</p><p>“So, Minseok, Tzuyu, how is everything going?” her mother asks. They both want the ground to swallow them up.</p><p>“Um, well,” Minseok manages to answer. Their parents smile, seemingly content with that answer.</p><p>“I can’t believe it’s in less than three weeks!” Tzuyu’s mother says excitedly.</p><p>The pair feel like they’re going insane. Jihyo stands completely frozen, watching everything transpire right in front of her eyes. Several times, she opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the sound of someone else’s voice. They suddenly get onto the topic of trying on wedding dresses and the three of them feel tense.</p><p>None of them can get a word in edgeways for what feels like hours, their parents only bringing them into the conversation for the smallest things.</p><p><em> ‘I just want to be with him,’ </em>Minseok thinks.</p><p><em> ‘I just want to be with her,’ </em>Tzuyu thinks.</p><p><em> ‘I just want to see them both happy,’ </em>Jihyo thinks.</p><p>Half an hour passes before Tzuyu cuts in and tells them that she needs to excuse herself for a bit. They allow her to go and she almost speeds into the building, trying to find Jeongyeon as soon as possible.</p><p>Like always, they spot each other within seconds and Jeongyeon tells those around her that she’ll be back soon. She follows Tzuyu into the bathroom, and Tzuyu is waiting for her. She pulls the princess into the tightest hug imaginable. Tears begin to flow from Tzuyu’s eyes, and Jeongyeon pulls away only slightly to hold Tzuyu’s face in her hands, concerned and worried. “Ssh, it’s okay.”</p><p>“They won’t even let me speak!” Tzuyu cries. Jeongyeon removes one hand and takes one of Tzuyu’s, still cupping her cheek with the other. They interlock their fingers as Jeongyeon tries desperately to wipe her tears away. “I think we both know what we want at this point, Minseok and I.”</p><p>Jeongyeon swallows thickly. “Jihyo...Jihyo tried telling me something earlier but...her father came to find her before she could say anything.” Tzuyu hides her lips and looks towards the ceiling. “Hey, look at me,” Jeongyeon says softly, and Tzuyu does almost instantly. They knock foreheads and Tzuyu runs her hands up Jeongyeon’s chest and around her neck. The blonde’s hands trail down to Tzuyu’s waist, before she wraps her arms around her and pulls her close. Their noses brush. Tzuyu initiates the kiss. It’s short yet filled with an emotion they can’t quite describe yet. They both know they want this. They want it to last as long as it can. Thankfully, no one enters the bathroom.</p><p>Pulling away, Jeongyeon takes Tzuyu’s hand and leads her out of the bathroom. She finds a separate room, away from the main grand hall, filled with paintings where they can still hear the music.</p><p>Out of nowhere, a song starts playing.</p><p>The first six beats. Jeongyeon bows. As does Tzuyu. Their opposite hands connect in the centre, level with their heads, palms pressed together, no spaces between their own fingers and thumb. They walk clockwise slowly for four beats. Turn inwards, reverse the hands, walk anti-clockwise for two. They swing their arms outwards, still moving anti-clockwise, then go inwards, before Jeongyeon places her right hand behind her back and twirls Tzuyu under her left for two counts. They do this two more times, before turning, going back to their original position, and walking clockwise again for four counts. Turn, reverse, walk anti-clockwise for eight counts, then turn back again, walk clockwise for two. They repeat the same movements from earlier three times, this time with Jeongyeon’s left hand behind her back, twirling Tzuyu under her right, then repeat the same movements after that until the end of the song, when they face each other and bow as it finishes.</p><p>Nayeon, Sana and Momo stroll past the room and happen to catch them bowing to one another at the end of the song.</p><p>“Guys, wait,” Momo says, and Nayeon spots exactly what Momo’s just seen before pulling her and Sana away before they can be noticed.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Nayeon mutters. “Did they just…?” She peeks around the corner and sees, with her own two eyes, the princess and her lady-in-waiting standing with little space between them. “Oh wow…”</p><p>Momo also looks around the corner, followed by Sana. “Damn,” Momo blurts out.</p><p>“Isn’t Tzuyu getting married in a couple of weeks?” Sana asks quietly, and Nayeon sighs before the trio step out of where they could be seen and begin walking away.</p><p>“I don’t know how to say this any other way but...Tzuyu doesn’t want to get married to Minseok,” Nayeon explains.</p><p>Sana gasps. “Why not? Do they not like one another?”</p><p>“Well…” <em> ‘They could be good friends,’ </em>Nayeon thinks. “They’re just not right for one another. And the whole arranged marriage thing is awful anyway.”</p><p>Heads turn as they re-enter the grand hall, some of them having heard Nayeon’s words. They decide to bite their tongue. Those who heard it agree with her.</p><p>“I won’t lie, it’s not very good,” Sana concurs.</p><p>“It’s terrible,” Momo says bluntly. “They’re dragging the two of them into something neither of them want to be a part of. Well, we already know Tzuyu doesn’t, but I don’t think Minseok does either.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Sana asks.</p><p>“There’s just something about how unenthusiastic he seems about the whole ordeal. Nothing about Tzuyu herself. But it’s like every time he’s here he just wants to leave.”</p><p>“Like he has somewhere else to be,” Nayeon adds, and Momo nods in agreement.</p><p>“Oh, there you are!” Dahyun says as she and Chaeyoung approach the trio. “We’ve been looking for you three.”</p><p>They decide to keep their mouths shut. “We just decided to take a stroll around the palace. Take a breather from the main hustle and bustle of the party, y’know?” Nayeon says, and the pair of stablekeepers nod.</p><p>“Speaking of which, where is the birthday girl?” Chaeyoung wonders.</p><p>“I’m sure wherever she is, she’ll be back soon,” answers Momo.</p><p>“Hi, guys!” Mina greets the five of them as she stands beside Momo. “Where is Tzuyu? And where’s Jeongyeon as well?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Where <em> is </em>Jeongyeon?” Dahyun questions, genuinely wanting to know.</p><p>Nayeon, Sana and Momo fall silent.</p><p>Suddenly, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon enter the grand hall side by side, and everyone turns to them, wondering where they were. Tzuyu’s father quickly finds her and says, “Where have you been? We’ve been looking for you.”</p><p>Tzuyu tugs at the corner of her lips as her father stands next to her and they go back outside, leaving Jeongyeon behind. As Jeongyeon expected.</p><p>Pivoting on the spot, she comes face to face with six women staring at her, half of them wondering what’s going on and the other half simply glad to see her again.</p><p>The latter trio are still curious, however.</p><p>A couple of hours pass, and each time Tzuyu and Minseok try to talk to one another, they are pulled in every direction so they can converse with guests, or are dragged into another chat with their own parents about wedding preparations. Every time their eyes find one another, someone always makes a comment about how <em> adorable </em>it is, and both of them wish they could break free from this party.</p><p>At around 10pm, Tzuyu is directed towards a square table where a four-tier birthday cake is sitting proudly. Everyone sings <em> Happy Birthday, </em>and Tzuyu is told to make a wish.</p><p>She clasps her hands together and closes her eyes. One wish springs to mind.</p><p>
  <em> I wish for both me and Minseok to have what’s best for us, and to be happy. </em>
</p><p>She blows out the candles and glances to the right. She sees Jeongyeon smiling at her.</p><p>Her heart calms down. Perhaps her wish will come true. For everyone’s sake, she hopes it does.</p><p>There’s still time.</p><p>--</p><p>The next morning when Tzuyu wakes up, she stares at the ceiling and tries to remember the events of the previous night. Not because she had lots of alcohol - in fact, she barely drank a glass of champagne - but because her mind feels like a cloud of dust that needs cleaning.</p><p>She remembers walking to the grand hall with Jeongyeon. Being pulled left, right and centre. Herself and Minseok sitting outside with their parents and Minseok’s older sister. Not being able to talk to him properly the entire night. Her dance with Jeongyeon.</p><p>
  <em> Her dance with Jeongyeon. </em>
</p><p>She recalls how they couldn’t keep their eyes off one another. How their hands would sometimes relax and they would very loosely intertwine their fingers. She smiles at the memory, then it quickly fades again.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I won’t see Minseok again until the day of the wedding.’ </em>
</p><p>At that thought, Tzuyu curses this whole arranged marriage. Someone she met for the first time just under a month ago was going to be her husband in a matter of weeks.</p><p>She isn’t going to let that happen.</p><p>At the same time, Jeongyeon looks out her own bedroom window and sees nothing but the sun in the sky. Closing her eyes, two images appear in her mind: Tzuyu standing opposite her when they finished dancing, and the six pairs of eyes staring at her when she went back into the grand hall beside Tzuyu.</p><p>She wonders what they were all thinking. A big part of her feels like she already knows what Nayeon, Sana and Momo were thinking. Their eyes said it all.</p><p>Their eyes said, <em> we saw. </em></p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh shit.’ </em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon’s eyes snap open. What if they saw? <em> Did </em> they see? Is she just being paranoid? What would the three of them say or think upon seeing them? Did Tzuyu notice them too? <em> ‘What the fuck?’ </em></p><p>Stepping back from the window, she breathes out heavily then clasps a hand over her mouth.</p><p>Suddenly, she gets an idea, and initially it’s a terrible idea, but within a fraction of a second she understands that it’s the right thing to do.</p><p>
  <em> ‘We need to talk about it. All of us. I need to talk to Tzuyu first.’ </em>
</p><p>Apprehensively, Jeongyeon gets ready to leave and let Tzuyu know. She knocks on the door to Tzuyu’s room and waits for the princess to open the door.</p><p>“Oh! Hi, Jeongyeon,” Tzuyu greets her with a tiny smile. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I need to tell you something.” Tzuyu’s face falls hearing this and she steps out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The pair go to the small library and sit down on the armchairs.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Um...how do I say this… I think Nayeon, Momo and Sana saw us together last night.”</p><p>Upon learning this information, Tzuyu finds herself unable to speak for a time. She stares at the ground, almost waiting for Jeongyeon to continue so she didn’t have to say anything. “I think that...we should talk about it, all five of us.”</p><p>The revelation is a lot for Tzuyu to process. She stares at Jeongyeon for a few seconds.</p><p>“I think you’re right. We should. And we should probably talk about it with Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Mina too.”</p><p>Jeongyeon nods in agreement. Reaching for her phone, she unlocks it and finds Nayeon’s number in her contacts. Pressing the <em> call </em>button, she puts the phone to her ear as the dialing tone plays.</p><p>After a little while, <em> “Hello?” </em></p><p>“Nayeon! Thank God you answered…”</p><p><em> “What’s going on?” </em>Nayeon’s voice sounds a little fatigued.</p><p>“I need to talk to you in person, as well as Sana, Momo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Mina. A-And...the princess too.”</p><p>On the other end, Nayeon bites her bottom lip. <em> “Okay. When and where?” </em></p><p>“Today? Maybe? This afternoon? In the staff dining room.”</p><p>Nayeon thinks about it for a second. <em> “We can do that. Say around, 4pm?” </em></p><p>Jeongyeon nods, “Sounds great. I’ll let her know.”</p><p><em> “Awesome. Will let the other five know too. See you then.” </em> Nayeon hangs up before Jeongyeon can say goodbye. The blonde stares at her phone for a few seconds before pressing the <em> home </em>button and locking it. Her eyes find Tzuyu’s again before Tzuyu stands up and sits on the arm of Jeongyeon’s chair. As Jeongyeon comfortingly rubs the small of Tzuyu’s back, the princess relaxes into her touch and takes a deep breath in, and out. It’s just a matter of waiting now.</p><p>They hope this works.</p><p>--</p><p>Time goes by too slowly as Jeongyeon and Tzuyu try to go about their day normally, the impending conversation weighing down on them every second. They don’t even know how they’ll go about it.</p><p>But, before they can even think about it, it’s suddenly 4pm, and the two of them find themselves sitting in the far back corner of the staff dining room, with Nayeon, Sana, Momo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Mina sitting on the same table.</p><p>“What did you want to tell us?” Dahyun opens the conversation. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu exchange looks before turning their attention back to the six women in front of them.</p><p>“Can we...ask you a question?” Jeongyeon says to Nayeon, Sana and Momo, who glance at one another then look at Jeongyeon. They nod in unison, and Jeongyeon asks, “Did you see the two of us last night?”</p><p>Tzuyu’s shoulders tense up slightly. Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Mina stare at the other three women. A beat passes before they nod once again.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Tzuyu blurts out.</p><p>“Wait, are we missing something?” Chaeyoung openly questions.</p><p>Jeongyeon rests her hand on the table. Tzuyu gazes at her before holding her hand and interlacing their fingers. The six women stare at them, then their hands, then the two of them again, then at their hands again.</p><p>“I see,” Mina says.</p><p>“When was this established?” Dahyun asks.</p><p>“A week ago,” Tzuyu answers, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Not very long, I know but…” Tzuyu falters as she stares at the table.</p><p>“This is something we hope lasts for a long time,” Jeongyeon completes her sentence.</p><p>“But...the wedding,” Chaeyoung points out.</p><p>“Both of us, especially me, are certain that Minseok doesn’t want this either,” Tzuyu explains. The six opposite glance at another, taking each bit of information in. “And...we slowly developed feelings for one another. I wanted to confess and...I did.”</p><p>Nayeon looks at her proudly, reaching out to take her other hand and squeeze it gently. Tzuyu takes note of the gesture and they smile at one another as Nayeon lets go.</p><p>“Have you spoken to Minseok about this?” Momo questions.</p><p>Tzuyu solemnly shakes her head, “Unfortunately, no. We didn’t even get a chance to speak a full sentence to one another at the party.”</p><p>“Damn…” Momo murmurs. She speaks up, “You won’t see him again until the day of the wedding now, will you?” Tzuyu nods. “Double damn.”</p><p>“Jihyo pulled me to the side at the party and tried telling me something about Minseok. I’m convinced she wanted to tell me that Minseok wants no part of this just as much as Tzuyu doesn’t,” Jeongyeon tells them.</p><p>They all sit back in their chairs, reeling from the information they’ve just been told.</p><p>“So...do you want us to do anything about it? Or do you want to handle this yourselves?” Nayeon asks.</p><p>“We’ll handle this ourselves but, we wanted to tell you because we feel it’s important that you know,” Tzuyu replies.</p><p>“Understood,” Nayeon states. “Thank you for telling us.”</p><p>The couple smile at the six women.</p><p>“Thank you for listening to us,” Jeongyeon says in response.</p><p>--</p><p>“I can’t deal with the fact that I won’t see her until the day of the wedding. It means I can’t tell her face to face, even though I’m sure she already has the full picture,” Minseok explains to his boyfriend, Hyunwook. A couple of months older, and someone that he met a few months prior in his final year of university, when he decided to go back and take his exams there instead of at home. “I feel so...guilty, Hyun.” Minseok lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling, phone pressed to his ear. Something tugs at his heart hearing Hyunwook’s sigh at the other end.</p><p>Hyunwook replies, <em> “I know, Min but...you shouldn’t. Neither of you should. You both have been dragged into this and I believe that you will get out. Perhaps you should tell Tzuyu before the wedding.” </em></p><p>Minseok knew this was coming. He exhales and rubs his forehead, replaying Hyunwook’s last sentence over and over again in his mind.</p><p>He originally endeavoured to tell Tzuyu in person. Now he knows he doesn’t have a choice.</p><p>“Okay, I will.”</p><p>They talk for a little longer, before bidding one another goodbye with an <em> I love you. </em> Minseok locks his phone and throws it onto the bed. <em> ‘How do I tell her?’ </em>The answer comes to him pretty quickly.</p><p>Standing up, he sits at his desk where his laptop is and opens the lid. He enters his password then goes to his emails. Clicking the button saying <em> compose, </em>he types Tzuyu’s email address in the top bar and starts writing.</p><p>
  <em> Dear Tzuyu… </em>
</p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t notice she’s received an email until she retires to her room later that night and checks her phone to find a message waiting for her in her inbox. She opens the email and reads through it. Her eyes well up with tears as she does so, and once she’s finished she finds the picture attached and looks at it to see an image of Minseok and his boyfriend, Hyunwook. She smiles, tears still falling down her cheeks at the sheer happiness radiating from the photo.</p><p>“I’m <em> so </em> happy for you, Minseok. <em> So </em>happy,” she says to herself, before hearing a knock at the door. She puts her phone down and wipes away her tears as best as she can before answering the door. When she opens it, she notices Jeongyeon’s face falling at the sight of Tzuyu crying.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Tzuyu shakes her head, “Nothing’s wrong. It’s Minseok. He’s sent me an email!” She turns to grab her phone and returns to the door with it. She turns it to show Jeongyeon, who reads through the message and then looks at the picture.</p><p>“Wow...I’m so happy for him.”</p><p>“So am I,” Tzuyu smiles. There’s a pause. “Should we…” She hesitates a little. “Should we take our own picture? To send back to him? Explain our side?”</p><p>Jeongyeon’s face goes red and she eyes the ground for a little while before looking back up. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>That’s when Tzuyu opens her door and stands to the side.</p><p>And once Jeongyeon realises, she frowns.</p><p>“Wait, Tzuyu, I…”</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s <em> my </em>room, you can come in.” Tzuyu smiles reassuringly and Jeongyeon swallows the lump quickly forming in her throat.</p><p>She waits for a few seconds, then takes her first step into the room. And another step. And Jeongyeon feels like she <em> shouldn’t </em>be here. She hears the door click behind her.</p><p>“Are you sure this is okay?” Jeongyeon turns to Tzuyu.</p><p>“100%. And I will argue with anyone who says otherwise,” Tzuyu responds, pressing a kiss to the older woman’s lips.</p><p>Holding onto Jeongyeon’s hand, Tzuyu brings up the camera on her phone and lifts it up. Jeongyeon rests her chin on Tzuyu’s shoulder before she takes a picture. They take a few photos, one of which includes Jeongyeon kissing Tzuyu’s cheek lightly, and decide on which one to send.</p><p>They choose the kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Jeongyeon writes the email as Tzuyu dictates what she wants written. They attach the picture and once they’re sure that everything’s perfect, they send it to Minseok.</p><p>Patiently, they wait for a reply, and receive one within minutes.</p><p>
  <em> I’m so happy for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I really do hope we can become good friends, the four of us. </em>
</p><p>Tzuyu and Jeongyeon smile at one another before sending a message.</p><p>
  <em> I definitely think we’ll become good friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let’s make sure we get to live our best lives. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>The day of the wedding quickly arrives.</p><p>In the early morning, before they even start getting ready, Tzuyu and Minseok meet in the palace gardens. Some distance behind Minseok is his boyfriend, Hyunwook, and some distance behind Tzuyu is her girlfriend, Jeongyeon. It’s still dawn, and they know they have to do this at the right time.</p><p>In the middle of the bridge, they share a hug, promising that no matter what happens, they’ll always stay in touch.</p><p>Jeongyeon and Hyunwook join them shortly after and take their partner’s hands before strolling away from the gardens and towards the palace. They both know that this is a huge step for the both of them, but they know it’s an important one to take.</p><p>They also made another crucial decision, one that will certainly change their lives forever, but one they know is the right thing to do for the both of them.</p><p>
  <em> Let’s make sure we get to live our best lives. </em>
</p><p>The four of them enter the palace, and are immediately greeted by Tzuyu and Minseok’s parents turning around and seeing them.</p><p>They’re about to speak, but instead their jaws drop at the sight in front of them.</p><p>“Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad,” Tzuyu says. Her parents stare at her, hand in hand with Jeongyeon, her lady-in-waiting.</p><p>“Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad,” Minseok says, and his parents look back and forth between him and the man standing beside him. They have no idea who he is.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Tzuyu’s father asks.</p><p>“We have something we need to tell you,” Tzuyu replies. “We’re not getting married. This wedding...is not going to happen.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? Of <em> course, </em>it is!” Tzuyu’s mother says. “We have the dress, and the cake, and--”</p><p>“Mum!” Tzuyu cuts her off. Her mother looks at her in shock. “I’m with someone. I have been for the past month. Her name is...Jeongyeon,” Tzuyu explains, looking to her left at the blonde woman standing beside her before turning back to her parents. “This marriage was never going to work out because...I’m gay. I’m attracted to women, and…” She turns to Minseok, who takes over.</p><p>“I’m attracted to men. Hyunwook and I have been together for around six months,” he says. Hyunwook squeezes his hand and Minseok rests his head against the taller man’s shoulder.</p><p>Their parents are astonished at the news. They stare at the two of them for a little while, trying to register every word. Out of nowhere, Jihyo enters the room.</p><p>“Jihyo!” her mother calls out to her. “Did you know anything about this?”</p><p>“I knew about Minseok, yes, mother. And Tzuyu? I could see it in her eyes from the very beginning.”</p><p>“Why did you two not tell us?” their father almost shouts.</p><p>“Because we knew you wouldn’t accept him!” Jihyo screams back, tears threatening to fall. “You and this goddamn marriage. You’re only doing it for money!”</p><p>“That is <em> enough, </em>Jihyo!” her father yells.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. This <em> is </em> enough. In fact it’s <em> too much!” </em>Jihyo fires back, and she and her father glare at each other, her mother standing between them while also looking at her son.</p><p>“Minseok…” she says.</p><p>“Mother, this is what I have to do for me. And Tzuyu has to do this for her as well.”</p><p>Tzuyu’s parents look at her, unsure of how to react, or what to say.</p><p>“We want to give you time to process it but, we also have something else we need to tell you,” Tzuyu announces.</p><p>“What is it? Just tell us,” her father insists.</p><p>“We...We’re… We’re stepping down.”</p><p>They very nearly collapse hearing that news. Jihyo straightens her back. She didn’t know about this.</p><p>“S-Stepping down? As in you both want to…?” Minseok’s mother struggles to say the words.</p><p>“Abdicate? Yes,” Tzuyu nods firmly, and Minseok does too.</p><p>The four of them decide that they need to sit down for a few minutes. Multiple staff members come and go, trying to get everything ready, but Jihyo quietly tells them to halt all preparations for the wedding.</p><p>It takes a long time for the words to even begin to register as the two couples step forward. Jihyo remains on guard. From afar, Nayeon, Sana, Momo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Mina watch the scene unfold.</p><p>Tzuyu lets go of Jeongyeon’s hand and approaches her parents. “I’m...I’m sorry.”</p><p>Her mother looks up at her, her father unable to meet her eyes, the disappointment in his own clear as day. Standing up, Tzuyu’s mother steps forward and looks at her daughter. “It will...it will take a while for us to come to terms with both pieces of information but… If you feel this is best for you then, who are we to stop you?”</p><p>At that, Tzuyu pulls her mother into a hug, which she slowly returns. Despite everything, Tzuyu loves her parents very much. She can’t imagine falling out with them. She just knows what she needs to do. She glances up at her father, silently inviting him to join the hug, but he doesn’t. It rips her heart apart, but she knows it will be okay.</p><p>Minseok lets go of Hyunwook’s hand and takes a few hesitant steps towards his parents. “I…”</p><p>“I don’t even know what to say right now,” his father says. “I just...I’m at a loss for words.”</p><p>“Me too… This is… I can’t even find the right words for it.”</p><p>Jihyo knows where this could lead. Doesn’t want to see it go there. She walks up to her younger brother and puts her arm around him, turning him away from their parents. Hyunwook welcomes him with open arms that Minseok falls into as Jihyo turns to face the two people sitting on a bench in front of her.</p><p>“Please, just be there for him,” she quietly pleads. “Don’t shut him out. Please.”</p><p>They look up at Jihyo, and promise that they will try their hardest. It calms her, and Jihyo can just tell that it calms Minseok too.</p><p>Some time later, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Minseok and Hyunwook stand outside the palace, Jihyo watching them from a few metres away.</p><p>They share one large hug outside the palace.</p><p>They all promise that they’ll make sure to live their best lives.</p><p>Over the next few days, news of their abdication spreads, along with the relationships the two of them are in. Both Tzuyu and Minseok decide to reside within their palaces until they can find new living arrangements.</p><p>Jeongyeon, as a result, loses her job as the lady-in-waiting and knows she has to go home. Upon returning, her parents have no idea what to say to her for a while, totally and utterly shocked that this ever happened.</p><p>The first night Jeongyeon spends in her own bed in over a month, she closes her eyes and pinches herself. Opening them again, she swears it was all just a dream, until her phone buzzes and she looks to see a message from Tzuyu.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[22:28]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Tzu</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Missing you already :( </em>
</p><p><em> Goodnight, Jeong </em> <em> ♥ </em></p><p>Jeongyeon exhales and bites her bottom lip before typing a message in response.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[22:29]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeong</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Miss you too :( Goodnight, love ♥ </em>
</p><p>How she went from being the lady-in-waiting to the princess to the girlfriend of the now former princess is absolutely crazy to her.</p><p>But it was definitely not a dream.</p><p>--</p><p>Six months pass.</p><p>Jeongyeon and Tzuyu haul cardboard boxes into their new apartment.</p><p>After being together for seven months, they decide it’s finally time.</p><p><em> And I didn’t know how much longer I could live in that palace, </em>Tzuyu had said.</p><p>Over the course of those six months, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon had become good friends with Minseok and Hyunwook, and the two of them had been living together for a month. It was still taking a while for his parents to process, but they were talking a lot more now, which warmed Tzuyu and Jeongyeon’s heart to hear.</p><p>It was them living together that made Jeongyeon and Tzuyu take the leap themselves.</p><p>The couple still kept in touch with the main members of staff, mostly Nayeon, who called them up every so often to see how they were doing.</p><p>Tzuyu’s relationship with her parents had improved, as the three of them were speaking again. It made Tzuyu so happy to know that she was talking to them, after not doing so properly for around four months. She hopes they can continue to talk things through and work things out going into the New Year.</p><p>In the apartment, the couple spend the whole day unpacking, making sure everything is in the right place.</p><p>At the end of the day, they gaze around at the apartment before gazing at each other.</p><p>Their eyes never had a problem finding each other.</p><p>“I’m so glad we made it this far, Tzu,” Jeongyeon confesses, taking her hand. Tzuyu reaches up to cup her cheek.</p><p>“So am I,” she says, before capturing Jeongyeon’s lips in a kiss. It starts off slow, then gradually picks up speed. Jeongyeon’s lips trail down to her jaw before going back to her lips once again. They smirk at another before Tzuyu asks, “Shall we?”</p><p>Suddenly, Jeongyeon lifts Tzuyu off the ground and presses another kiss to her lips as Tzuyu giggles.</p><p>“We shall, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>